The Spectre
by kizuna-miso
Summary: Damian Wayne estaba acostumbrado a su vida, comenzaba en Enterprise y terminaba en las oscuras calles de Gotham, pero un día se presento ella, Kat Foster. Tan unida a su familia, pero tan desconocido para el, a pesar de la diferencia de edad y de que pareciese que mas de uno se interesaba en ella, no se rendiría para obtener su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Para el más joven de los Wayne, no era en especial común que su padre le pidiera que conociera alguno de sus socios, así que lo primero que hizo fue investigarles, era una pareja ya adulta con una hija que tenía un par de años más que él. La real pregunta era: ¿Por qué su padre quería que se encontraran?

Se ajustó la corbata en el auto mientras iba en camino con su padre, él iba en silencio como siempre mientras Alfred echaba una mirada de vez en cuando con el espejo retrovisor. el pelinegro dio una miraba Twitter, fotografías de Red Hood en Paris, Supergirl volando en metrópolis, incluso una de la amazona comiendo en un elegante restaurant, le era interesante como algo que había que ocultar ahora podía ser tan público.

Jamás le había pasado, que el tiempo se había congelado delante de él, pero cuando cruzo la puerta lo sintió por primera vez. Mirando por la gran ventana estaba una mujer de vestido blanco y elegante, el cabello oscuro con un bollo y sus ojos ámbar, se volvió lentamente y con una sonrisa dejo escapar su voz melodiosa mientras caminaba hasta él. Sintió un cosquilleo recorrer su espalda cuando se acero y beso ambas mejillas con una radiante sonrisa como si le conociera de toda la vida.

-es un placer, Damian

\- ¿sí? -dijo algo desorientado

-Tim me conto de ti-sonrió- pero ha pasado tiempo de que los veo a todos

-pareces toda una mujer, haz crecido rápidamente… tus padres deben estar orgulloso

-bueno-desvía la mirada- ellos tuvieron un accidente… se fueron

-oh… ¿Kat estas bien? -le sujeta el hombro

-si… fue hace tiempo-él le mira sorprendido- lo se… los viste la semana pasada en una revista… son falsas… estoy bien, no te preocupes Brucie

-lo que necesites, estamos para ayudarte

-vine para hablar de negocios-le muestra su tableta- usted sabe que estamos adelantados en tecnología

-de una tecnópata no espera menos-dijo mirando la tableta

-espera… ella es tecnópata-dijo el menor

-y también sé que Alfred esta escuchado- se acerca y le susurra- es un placer saber que estas bien Alfie-se aleja-… es un placer escucharlo de nuevo… y bonita espina dorsal

\- ¿electromagnetismo?

-un niño genio-suelta su mano

\- ¿tienes más como tú contigo?

-no, pero tengo una empresa con buenos diseñadores, tengo un programa de contratar jóvenes artistas sobre todo el planeta

-tenemos uno aquí que nos sobra seguro quieres llevártelo

-Damian…. Tim es parte de la directiva tanto como tu

-tu mencionaste a Drake

-ahora que me establezco temporalmente en Gotham sería bueno ver algunas caras conocidas, los estaré esperando que me den una visita

\- prepararemos los contratos para comenzar a ayudarnos pronto, Kat

\- por cierto, tu proyecto… Batman-sonríe- por favor cualquier cosa que necesiten tú y el murciélago, no duden en pedírmelo

Ahora que conocía aquel detalle de la mujer, la naturaleza de sus poderes, quedo aún más asombrada de ella, sabía que Foster Technology era mucho más avanzado en ese tema que ellos, pero no creía que detrás de eso hubiera solo una joven mujer. Su padre observo a su hijo pensativo, realmente le había llamado la atención la mujer, pero no estaba del todo seguro si realmente quería que se interesada demasiado, pensaba que se veía mejor con Tim a su lado

\- ¿alguna vez sospechaste de ella? -dijo finalmente el pelinegro en la cena

\- ¿la señorita Kat? -dijo el mayordomo- ¡jamás!... y espero que pronto comience a rondar la mansión de nuevo, hace falta el toque femenino

-esta… más femenina de lo que imaginas, Alfred-dijo Bruce entre bocados

\- ¿rondar aquí?

-Kat solía venir mucho cuando antes de que tú llegaras

\- ¿y Drake?

-tenían una buena relación

-tengo una duda padre… ¿Qué diablos hacían sus padres?

-ellos, pues les toco la fortuna de sus antepasados, no eran buenos inversionistas, mi padre los guio mucho tiempo… luego cuando Kat demostró sus poderes a sus padres la obligaron a hacerse cargo, se lleva muy bien con todos, tiene 21…

-su verdadero compañero de travesuras era el amo Jason, solo tenían un par de meses de diferencia

-ella es cercana ¿lo sabe? ¿de Batman?

-no… pero ella tiene un papel importante

-ella financia en parte la misión-dijo el serio

-las computadoras, todas… las construyo con sus manos

-no es cualquiera persona, lo veo-dijo con una leve sonrisa

Pronto la mujer apareció varias veces en la oficina firmando contratos e incluso para pedir ayuda a Bruce sobre su empresa, Gotham no era de las ciudades fáciles. Pero mientras más se acercaba a ellos más le prestaba atención el joven Wayne, comenzó a detectar detalles de ella, una mujer simple y elegante, era muy amable y siempre traía una sonrisa pegada a sus labios.

No paso mucho antes de que en una cena en casa apareciera la mujer, entusiasmada de ver a Tim se lanzó sobre el para abrazarle, charlaron unas palabras antes de que se acercara al más joven y besara su mejilla, tan natural y tranquila que apenas noto que se caminó al jardín. Mientras el pelinegro quedo con un cosquilleo en su columna, estaba seguro de que eso no podía ser normal, incluso pensó que ella lo había hecho solo para irritarle, solo una pequeña descarga que le hizo correr por su cuerpo. Dio un suspiro olvidando el tema, pero cuando encontró un espejo vio la marca rojiza de los labios de la mujer en su mejilla, se sonrojo y rápidamente quito las marcas de los labios avergonzado.

Ya en la cena, el pelinegro busco al gran danés, que cómodamente se encontraba junto a la mujer, apoyando su cabeza en la pierna de la ella mientras que le acariciaba delicadamente a cada bocado.

\- ¿Cuál es tu proyecto ahora en Gotham? -le pregunto Damian

-pues… cuando era más pequeña desarrolle un escáner de última tecnología, que seguro el murciélago debe ocupar a menudo, quiero crear una versión mucho más mejorada y exacta, que pueda detectar incluso bacterias dañinas del estómago sin largos análisis y que pueda llevarlo donde hay menos doctores, así solo deberán encargarse del tratamiento adecuado

\- ¿Qué más?

-desarrollar sistemas de seguridades, necesito ver que es lo que se requiere en Gotham

\- ¿Cómo manejas las otras sucursales?

-como todos Damián, ella debe tener personas de confianza-dijo Tim

-bueno… si y no, como puedo contactarme con cualquier computadora conectada a internet no es difícil entablar conversaciones con mis gerentes, además claro de que tengo sistema de hologramas, para hacer más simple las reuniones importantes, odio viajar en avión

\- ¿puedes… conectarte con cualquier computadora? -dijeron los dos menores al unísono

El mayor se quedó tranquilo mientras la mujer sonreía, pero ambos Robin se quedaron helados y pensativos ¿acaso ella sabía que ellos eran Robin y Red Robin? Tragaron duro y trataron de no tocar más el tema sobre tecnología. Pero el menor no hablo más en la cena cuando Tim le invito a cenar y ella acepto.

Luego de que la mujer se fuera era hora de salir de caza, cuando se alejaron de Batman, Alfred abrió un canal exclusivo para los dos Robin

\- ¿Qué sucede Penny-uno? -dijo Tim

\- el amo Bruce confía plenamente en ella así que si el cree que ella maneja o no maneja esa información ella jamás revelaría nada a nadie, yo también confió en ella

-no hablamos de cualquier persona-dijo molesto el más joven

-mañana veré que sabe… quizás ni siquiera sabe que Jason está vivo

-creo que lo desconoce ya que no ha tomado contacto con él, ella quería mucho al amo Jason lo veía como un hermano mayor … la señorita al igual que el amo Bruce tuvo que madurar muy pronto … al menos el amo Bruce tubo padres que lo quisieron hasta el último momento

Ambos se quedaron pensativos en la mujer, realmente era alguien preciado para su padre, la conocía desde siempre, decían que era su padrino, pero siempre la considero la pequeña hermana que sus padres jamás pudieron tener.

Pronto el pelinegro vio una sombra ágil moverse, delicada suspendida en un cable se apoyó frente a un vidrio y con una herramienta abrió el vidrio antes de meterse dentro rápidamente. Era la figura de una mujer que se movía delicada con un movimiento ágil esquivando algo al parecer, luego se acercó a un muro y cuidadosamente abrió una caja de seguridad, se metió dentro y tomo un diamante blanco, una Selina Kyle. Apenas lo vio la mujer lo guardo y en un ágil movimiento salto fuera de los sensores y salto por la ventana sin no antes lanzarle un beso de despedida.

Salto tras de ella con una leve sonrisa, algo interesante que cazar, la siguió entre los edificios hasta que le lanzo una cuerda que la hizo caer en una azotea, ella rápidamente se saltó, pero esta vez no corrió, esperaba pelear con el ahora.

La mujer sabia luchar, eso era seguro, dio golpes a diestra y siniestra, la mujer le detuvo contra una pared. Se quedó quieto, pendiente a su siguiente movimiento, ella delicadamente se quitó un guante y acerco su mano hasta su rostro, acaricio su mejilla y le soltó rápido

-no…-dijo en un susurro

Rápidamente golpeo su rostro dejándole en el suelo, jamás un golpe tan rápido y certero le había dejado en el suelo, ella rápidamente salto y desapareció entre las calles. Se había metido en un apartamento de los aristócratas de Gotham, uno de los más seguros lugares como si no hubiera sido nada, una sabia ladrona que no volvió a ver en toda la noche


	2. Chapter 2

El pelinegro miro por el restaurant, en el fondo de la habitación estaba ella sentada mirando su teléfono, se acercó y ella rápidamente sonrió, él le extendió un ramo de flores que ella se acerco emocionada antes de agradecerle. Estaba muy nervioso, había acordado con Dick hablarle de Jason, para que ella escogiera si volvería a verle, tenía que tener cuidado de cómo abordar el tema

-espero que aun te gusten las peonias

-claro que si-sonrió- gracias Tim

\- ¿ordenaste por mí? -sonrió levemente- recuerdo como solías hacerlo

-pues lo hice-dijo riendo- recuerdo tus gustos y siempre veníamos aquí... pero es porque quería empezar con una charla… ¿el nuevo integrante?

-oh… Damian, si es un poco engreído y gruñón

-a veces… me recordó un poco a Jay sabes-dijo con una sonrisa triste

\- ¡está vivo! -dijo antes de cubrirse la boca- Kat… digo… diablos tenía que tener tacto con esto-se cubre los ojos-juro que … Kat esto es

-el… ¿está bien?... desapareció y no hablaron más…. P-puedes darme su numero

-claro… yo, perdona… seguro te parezco un idiota

-si… -suelta una risita-gracias Tim

-Kitty-dijo tomando su mano- Bruce me dijo que te invitara al baile la próxima semana, sé que estas ocupada, pero sería bueno reunirnos no solo en la hora de almuerzo

-sería un placer-dijo sonriente

-te vez como toda una mujer, pareces una verdadera dueña de una compañía, eres de temer aun con esa sonrisa

La mujer realmente era una persona de temer, su empresa y ella eran realmente reconocidas no solo por ser una pionera en tecnología, sino además de tener una visión mucho más abierta y moderna en el siglo 21. Se paró frente a la vista de Gotham en su oficina que comenzaba a construirse, tosco y gris como Gotham, era la descripción de su oficina, los muros y suelos desnudos no se parecían en anda a como seria luego su oficina. Escucho que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y ella se volvió inmediato para ver al más joven de los Wayne apoyado en el escritorio de la mujer mirándole, se acercó sonriente y beso sus dos mejillas sonrientes

\- ¿Qué te trae a mi esqueleto, Damian?

-padre quería que firmaras este contrato mientras él y Drake están en Japón

-ya veo… llame a Tim por lo mismo, con razón no me contestaba-dijo tomándolo y ojeándolo-lamento que tuvieras que venir hasta aquí

-descuida-dijo paseándose por su oficina- han tardado poco en armar una base para tu edificio

-sí y eso que es muy resistente-dijo mirándole por el rabillo del ojo- te parece mucho a Bruce

\- ¿Qué? -le mira sorprendido

\- ¿no te lo había dicho? -se sienta sobre el escritorio y deja el contrato de lado- ven acércate

\- ¿Qué quieres? -dijo con el ceño fruncido acercándose a ella-no soy como mi padre

-primero-le toma el rostro-tus facciones son muy parecidos a los de él… incluso los ojos- le acaricia levemente- no tienes que ser como el… Bruce no es perfecto, Damian

\- no debes decirme lo obvio -dijo levemente sonrojado- ¿porque tomas mi rostro? -dijo tomando el suyo- ¿acaso puedes ver algo con tus poderes?

\- ¿acaso soy solo mis poderes? -dijo riendo- hay una cosa que no todos tienen y eso es instinto… ¿nervioso, Dami?

\- ¿de qué? ¿Una mujer que además se interesa en Drake?

-no me gusta Tim-dijo acariciando su mejilla- tiene unos ojos bastante tranquilos, sé que suena raro, pero… me gustan

Se quedó un momento contemplando sus ojos hasta que lo decidido, iba a besarla, se acercó temario y la beso, no quería ni siquiera pensar en que le dirían los demás si sabían que había hecho algo así ya que se había llenado de buenas sensaciones. Se separó lentamente de ella, con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras que ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, la mujer independiente se veía tan delicada.

Comenzaron a besarse ahora más pasional, el pelinegro lentamente deslizo sus manos por su cuerpo hasta su cintura y le acerco aún más hasta el mientras ella le abrazaba tímidamente. Pero antes de que se dieran cuenta el teléfono de la chica comenzó a sonar, se apartaron a prisa y la mujer se lanzó sobre su teléfono, solo era Bruce sobre si su hijo había cumplido.

\- ¿iras a la fiesta? -dijo acomodándose la corbata

-sí… nos veremos ahí Damian, por favor no hagas nada estúpido

\- ¿Qué sería estúpido según tú? -dijo tomándola de la cintura- ¿beso mejor que Drake?

-pensabas en Drake mientras me besabas-dijo con cara extrañada- tienes razón, no te pareces a Bruce

-claro que no-dijo antes de robarle otro beso-solo quiero dejar claro que yo siempre seré el mejor

-no me importa eso-se aparta- ¿acaso solo te importa demostrar ser mejor?

-Katherine-dijo tomando su mano- te observo desde la primera vez que te vi

-eres un niño muy orgulloso

Volvió a besarle sin reparo rodeado su cintura con sus brazos mientras, como el predijo, no pudo resistirse a él. a pesar de tener algunos años de diferencia el pelinegro estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Sentía los cálidos labios de la mujer uniéndose a los suyos, sus manos acariciándole suavemente, pero no pudo apartarse lo suficiente de la realidad.

\- ¿¡qué diablos están haciendo?!

\- ¿Dick? -dijo la mujer apartándose sorprendida

\- ¿Qué quieres Grayson? -dijo acomodándose la corbata

-dijiste que solo tardarías un minuto-dijo molesto, pero dio un largo suspiro y miro a la mujer- Kitty… ha pasado mucho tiempo… ¡también dijiste que ella estaba ocupada!

-si… lo siento Dick, no quería que…

-tranquila… ¿podrías al menos no acorralarla, Damian?

-a ella le gusta

-vete de una vez, Damian-dijo enojada-

\- ¿quieres ir a almorzar con nosotros?

-no-dijo en un suspiro- tengo mucho trabajo aun

\- la próxima vez que veas a Damian no actúen de esta manera, menos frente Bruce y Tim

-lo siento-dijo ella

-yo no-dijo molesto- vamos Grayson… dijiste que querías comer

-tú ya comiste-dijo cruzándose de brazos- nos vemos Kitty

Se fueron sin decir más mientras la mujer se quedó ahí pensativa, miro el teléfono en sus manos y llamo sin dudarlo, espero unos momentos y se concentró, interfiriendo en su teléfono para que apareciera el nombre de Tim. Red Hood se quedó pensativo un momento, pero era su hermano el que llamaba, al menos eso pensaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

-Jay…

\- ¿Quién es? -dijo con el ceño fruncido- no sé cómo diablos conseguiste este número, es solo para la familia… espera… ¿Kitty?... ¿de verdad eres tú, Kitty?

\- estas… vivo -dijo emocionada- siempre -dijo entre lágrimas- siempre creí que estabas vivo

-cálmate Kitty… ¿Dónde estás?... solo espérame ahí, no te muevas ni un centímetro

Se quedó en el suelo, entre sollozos y lágrimas, su hermano estaba vivo, a pesar de que lo sospechaba, al fin lo vería luego de tantos años, tenía en su interior una mezcla de alegría, tristeza y arrepentimiento, como si fuera poco beso al menor de los Wayne.

Escucho voces y se quedó quieta al sentir un toque en su hombro, alzo la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que pensó que jamás volvería a ver, ella toco su rostro y rápidamente se abalanzo sobre el abrazándole llorando en su hombro. Él se quedó algo sorprendido por que aquella mujer era la misma enana de 7 años que había conocido en la mansión cuando llego escondiéndola entre sus brazos. Arsenal se quedó observando, había escuchado de esa mujer, la incondicional Kitty Foster, dueña y soberana de una de sus favoritas empresas, Foster Technology, llorando como una cría en los brazos de su compañero

-Jason… tu eres el…

\- ¿ella sabía?

-ella supo que yo fui Robin, siempre supo de mí, cuando no confiaba en nadie, confié en ella, era una enana, pero es imposible no confiar en ella, Roy

-Arsenal-dijo mirándole-que bueno verte con un compañero… que no sea Bruce

\- ¿entonces… sabes de todos?

-siempre he sabido, era muy fácil… ¿cómo no podría notarlo? -dijo con una leve sonrisa- Jay el chiquillo… -dijo sonrojada- él se saltó sobre mí para besarme y yo… no puedo con eso

\- ¿el mocoso? -dijo con el ceño fruncido- lo matare

-el mocoso-dijo riendo el pelirrojo- Dick va a morir de risa con esto

-ni siquiera lo digas, él nos vio… Jay, vine a Gotham por algo… además de esto-dijo refiriéndose al edificio

-tu eres la nueva ¿no? El nuevo defensor de Gotham o como te llamo tu enamorado, una ladrona

-ladrona –dijo riendo-sabes que a mí solo me importa la información, en especial, una lista

\- ¿lista?

-oh, cariño… conoces… ¿la corte de los búhos?

-claro que si-dijeron al unísono

-ellos… tiene los nombres de sus familiares… talladas en trozos de diamantes, talladas a mano-dijo lanzando un medallón al suelo y proyectando una pantalla- tengo solo 3 trozos… necesito al menos 7 mas

-amo a esta chica Jaybird… dime Kittycat -hablo antes de besar su mano- ¿te gusta Los Ángeles?

-no la toques tanto Roy-dijo molesto- ¿quieres ayuda?

-si… y no, quiero que mantengas a Robin distraído, el me vio robar uno de los trozos

-para ti no es problema ya que tú misma puedes interferir en las cámaras

\- ¿puedes? -

-soy tecnópata, Roy-dijo la mujer

-cada momento te amo más Kittycat-dijo sonrojado

-vamos a comer algo, Kitty-dijo el pelinegro- tenemos mucho que hablar

-nuestra nave la espera, mi lady

Había una joya que Harper no sacaba a menudo de su escondite secreto, la nave del planeta de Kori, pero si su compañero se lo pode tan desenfrenadamente que no dudo en sacarla para él, en unos segundos tardaron llegar a Gotham. Luego subieron y la mujer poso su mano sobre la nave

-Qué extraño lenguaje ¿es Tamaran? -el pelirrojo asiente- guerrera y fuerte nave

Sin que Roy tomara el volante de movieron hasta un callejón donde la mujer compro algo de comida chica y sentarse en un tranquilo parque lejos del bullicio de la cuidad y sobre todo lejos de personas, salieron como civiles y se sentaron en el césped mientras comían con la mujer.

\- ¿Talía al Ghul?

\- ¿has escuchado de ella?

-claro que si ¿Quién no?... ha trato de tomar mis modelos de armas paralizantes para volverlas mortales, fue difícil alejarla

\- ¿apartaste a Talía? -dijo el pelirrojo

-bueno si… tuve que volverme fuerte, aprender a luchar por mí

-nena-dijo el pelirrojo- no bromeo, casémonos

\- ¿Qué te paso, Jason? -dijo dejando su comida de lado

-fue el Joker-hablo serio- el no alcanzo a llegar… había muerto, Talía me tiro al pozo de lázaro como un perro, desperté lleno de ira y enojo, solo quería venganza del joker y de Bruce…

\- sabes cómo es -le toma la mano-sus ideales, nadie los cambia

\- un día decidí hacer algo diferente… y con Kori, busque al único loco que sería capaz de hacerlo, hacer las cosas a nuestra manera

-Arsenal-dijo ella volviéndose al pelirrojo- eh escuchado de ti, traté de pagar tu fianza en la cárcel que estabas, pero cuando fui ya no estabas

-espera ¿ibas a sacarme? Era mucho dinero

-bueno Roy, Dick hablaba mucho de ti cuando era pequeña y a pesar de tu… debilidad, confiaba en ti-dijo ella dando otro bocado- siempre he ayudado a los héroes… Jason me hizo hacerlo, él me dijo que él era Robin

-eres un buen chico, Jaybird

-la hubieras conocido, con solo 7 años ya era una revoltosa ingeniera de primera, las alas de Tim… los autos nuevos, las computadoras

-así que Tim usa mis alas

\- y el mocoso… ¿él quiere contigo? -dijo Roy

-lo dudo, él sabe que es propiedad de Tim, no la tocaría si no pensara eso

-no soy propiedad de nadie-se apoya en el hombro del pelinegro

-yo no dejare que nadie te toque, Kitty… ¿encontraste otro trozo?

-recuerdas la fiesta de Bruce, museo de historia de Gotham, creo que ahí uno escondido en su ático


	3. Chapter 3

-El plan es simple-hablo la mujer tomando un labial- nosotros entraremos, Jason distraerá a la familia-dijo pasando el labial lentamente por sus labios- Roy y yo saldremos al ático –dio en un suspiro antes de presionar una servilleta en sus labios-diremos que iremos a tomar aire o a charlar ¿de acuerdo?

-me perdí en "el plan"-dijo sonrojado el pelirrojo

-primero quítate la gorra-dijo sacándosela- acomódate la corbata que acompañas a mi hermana así que no le pongas un dedo encima si ella no te lo dice, serás su pareja ¿ok? –Asiente el pelirrojo- recuerda que no puedes dejarla en vergüenza, Roy

-tranquilo Jaybird, hare cualquier cosa por Kittycat tu solo piensa como distraer al enano

-tengo un as bajo la manga… el enano arma un escándalo, luego Dick tratara de pararle, Tim le hará enojarse más y Bruce los echara todos a patadas

La mujer bajo primero con un deslumbrante vestido azul que se movía delicadamente, su cabello ondulado hacia el costado, dejando su espalda desnuda. El pelirrojo se peinó con la mano y luego dio el brazo a la mujer con una sonrisa, ella le correspondió antes aceptar tomar su brazo mientras que el pelinegro se acomodó su corbata antes de caminar con ellos. Se movieron tranquilos por la fiesta saludando algunas personas hasta que el más joven de los Wayne se acercó, pero ella le evito con una sonrisa.

Tomo la mano de el pelirrojo y le guio hasta la pista de baile, se veía mucho más repuesto de como lo había conocido hace unas horas, además que estaba con un traje limpio y con una leve sonrisa mientras movía a la mujer por la pista de baile.

Pasaron unas horas antes de que la mujer diera la orden de para que saliera ella y el pelirrojo en busca del trozo de diamante. El pelinegro lo noto de inmediato, así que Jason le detuvo de golpe tomando su hombro, el menor iba a apartarlo, pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Red Hood

\- ¿vas a armar un escándalo?

-claro que no, Todd… ¿Qué haces aquí con Foster?

-hablas de mi hermanita ¿no?... bueno pues tenemos un contrato para ella, como guardaespaldas, pero ya sabes cómo es Roy

-me temo que no sé cómo es el incompetente de tu compañero

-pues… pregúntale cuando vuelvan con Kitty

\- ¿Qué?

-enano ¿realmente crees que ella se conformaría con algo como Tim o tú? -dijo mostrando su teléfono- como a todas las chicas, le gustan los tipos malos

Era la mujer durmiendo junto a el pelirrojo usando la gorra de Arsenal, la fotografía, quizás demasiado provocativa para el gusto de Jason, pero el plan de la mujer había funcionado. El menor alcanzo a dar unos golpes antes de que Dick le detuviera y le sacara de ahí, sabía que esto aparecería en todos lados y que más de un regaño les llegaría a todos

Mientras tanto la mujer tomo un traje delgado que tenía escondido en un bolsillo en la chaqueta de Roy, se cambió a prisa y con su mano modifico las cámaras. Con sus lentes de contacto fue observando los diferentes sensores y se movió a prisa hasta donde estaba escondido el diamante mientras Arsenal hacia guardia tranquilo. La mujer puso el diamante sobre su disco y lo analizo sin más, unos segundos tardos antes de dejarlo en su lugar y salir sin dejar rastro. Llego hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo y comenzó a ojear la información que había tomado, cuando de repente dejo caer su disco al suelo cubriéndose la boca, el pelirrojos e apresuro a recogerlo y tratar de calmar a la mujer

-ellos… todos estos diamantes… tiene la misma composición, son todos del mismo lugar

\- ¿de qué lugar?

-estos diamantes… al principio pensé que era solo uno, pero son todos diferentes, 33 diferentes, tallados todos a mano… estos son diamantes de sangre-dijo mirándose las manos horrorizada

\- ¿diamantes de sangre? -dijo sorprendido- la corte fue capaz de exportar 33 diamantes del mercado negro… malditos ricos y engreídos… debieron tener reales genios para tallarlos perfectamente

\- oh Roy… quiero vomitar

-tranquila, Kittycat… tomaremos a Jaybird y nos iremos de aquí

La mujer se quedó sobre la cama con la mirada pegada en los hologramas de los diamantes, las tres primeras piezas eran pequeños, siempre pensó que era un gran diamante, pero realmente no lo era, al encontrar el trozo reciente, simplemente no podía ser. Jason se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado extendiéndole, como cuando eran pequeños un plato con galletas

-solo Bruce sabe cómo llegar al corte-dijo el pelinegro

-lo sé-dijo con el ceño fruncido-sé que ahí debe haber al menos un trozo-dijo molesta

-qué tal si no han escrito en todos los trozos… aun si, ya tienes unos nombres, podríamos empezar a cazar por ahí-hablo el pelirrojo al entrar

-la corte se asustaría-dijo el pelinegro

-aún no se bien que hacer… pero debemos comenzar a hacer caer la corte de apoco… tengo un dato, al menos, ellos tienen una casa de campo o algo así en las afueras de Gotham, pero seguro deben tener algo ahí

\- ¿iras ahí esta noche?

-si… solo déjenme caer por ahí-dijo ella

-ni siquiera lo estás pensando bien, deberías hablar esto con Batman-dijo el pelirrojo

-no metamos a Bruce en esto, esta es tu operación-dijo el pelinegro

-oh vamos, no puedes estar hablando enserio Jaybird

-Bruce querrá hacerlo solo, no dejara que Kitty se meta, ella sabe lo que hace

-ya sé que por lo menos los de la lista que tenemos no tienen empresas de tecnología y dudo que puedan usar una tan buena como la mía o la de Bruce, así que dejare caer sensores, para poder ver qué ocurre dentro

-eso es mejor, mantente segura de lo que haces-le sacude el cabello

\- ¿qué le dijiste a él?

-solo le mostré una fotografía-dijo con una sonrisa- recuerdas el programa que creaste para modificar fotografías y videos... pues digamos que tú y Roy se ven bien juntos… solo en fotos

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sonrojada-me matara

\- te dejara tranquila o te vera como un premio mejor

-él no sabe con lo que se está metiendo-dijo ella – yo… soy una chica que se desvive por su trabajo… yo sé que él es Robin, sentí su espina dorsal… sabía que alguien estaba observando sus movimientos, apague esa función, nadie podrá tocarla jamás y no dudaría que Talía intentar atacarle para volver a hacerlos funcionar… debes advertirles Jay

\- ¿diré que una tecnópata le apago? ¿O diré que tú sabes de Talía?… no pongas tus sentimientos en esto, Kitty

-me preocupan todos ustedes… solo ¿has sentido cuando alguien te hace sentir electricidad?... bueno no electricidad de por sí, pero te hace corte, es un poco raro

-sé que te refieres, pero no jamás lo he sentido… no llega la chica que pueda-desordena tu cabello

-lo mismo pensé por Kori, pero no creo que fue suficiente, Kittycat

-lo sentí sabes… tengo un presentimiento, pero sé que solo se quedara en eso- se levanta- voy a prepararme

La mujer se puso su traje, tomo el antifaz y puso su capucha, arnés en sus piernas con algunos de sus equipos, pero esta vez quería divertirse un poco así que tomo su bastón triple y se lo guardo en la espalda. Se movió en la cuidad hasta cerca de la casa que tenía la corte, lanzo unas bolitas alrededor de la casa y leyó los sensores, no había nada vivo dentro. Dio un largo suspiro y entro, sinceramente no sabía que iba a encontrar, pero todo realmente parecía un museo centrado en los búhos, todo lleno de alguna referencia a la corte. Dentro del departamento encontró al menos 24 trozos de diamante, pero solo 6 eran parte del tesoro de la lista, dejo todo en su lugar y salió.

Gotham le gustaba de cierta manera, era una ciudad como New York, pero mucho más oscura e interesante, miro sobre una cornisa de edificio luego de unas horas de trabajo, eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana cuando vio a Robin moverse por la cuidad, pero antes de que ella pudiera correr él ya estaba frente a ella.

\- ¿robando?

-yo no solo necesito ninguna cosa

\- yo te vi robar y para mi tu eres una ladrona-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Red Robin me acaba de ver detener dos robos, uno al banco de Gotham

-no me importa la que diga Red Robin, él es un ingenuo

-vaya-dijo riendo- compañeros que no se llevan bien

-no te pongas tan cómoda-dijo agarrándola de los brazos- vendrás conmigo a la policía

\- ¿estás enojado? -dijo riendo- ¿acaso alguna chica te dejo, Robin?

\- ¡mujer idiota! -dijo molesto- todas son iguales

\- ¿así que todas? una chica ¿eh?... alguien entre nosotros

-no hay nada entre nosotros, Spectre-dijo molesto- esta mujer era mucho mejor que tu… pero al parecer le gustan los idiotas

-qué raro, pensé que tú lo eras-dijo risueña

La mujer se volvió frente a él, se agacho y con un rápido movimiento le hizo caer. Antes de que Robin pudiera hacer algo la mujer estaba sobre el atrapando sus manos con sus piernas, se inclinó hasta él y robo un delicado beso, dejándole sonrojado mientras la mujer reía al notar la cara manchada de Robin

-te queda el rojo ¿eh?

\- ¿acaso te crees Catwoman?...

\- ¿y tú te crees Batman haciendo esa comparación? -dio riendo-no cariño, yo soy Spectre

La mujer le quito un Batarang de la cintura y volvió a dar otro beso a Robin antes de quitarse de encima rápidamente cortar su amarra y salir del lugar a prisa, desapareciendo en la noche mientras Robin se quedó observando el lugar por donde se había ido con la cara sonrojada

Damian Wayne no era alguien quien se desvelará por una mujer, de hecho, jamás había sucedido, pero últimamente la noche se volvían más largas, incluso algunas más oscuras, como la de esa noche, en que realmente sintió algo extraño cuando Spectre le beso, trato de sacárselo de la mente porque sinceramente solo quería pensar en la joven.

Aquellos que la mayoría llamaba hermana él ni siquiera podía considerarla eso, ella era muy especial, no por ser Tecnópata, no por ser un genio… ella simplemente tenía algo.

Se tocó los labios, eran algo ásperos quizás a comparación con los de la mujer, su primer beso real fue con ella y fue puro instinto, lo sentía, debía hacerlo y quería hacerlo de nuevo ¿seguiría ella en Gotham? No había tenido la oportunidad de verla además de ese vistazo en la beneficencia, pero según su padre la había visto.

Pero miro su calendario y se acercaba una fiesta que para él jamás se veía atractiva, año nuevo. La navidad ella la había pasado en un orfanato con unos niños, escondida de cámaras entregando regalos y cosas así. Pero año nuevo era de los solteros de Gotham, como decía Dick, hacían una gran fiesta en la torre Wayne y por supuesto ella iba a ir, era oportunidad de volver a tocar sus labios

En la fiesta el busco por todos lados, tratando de evitar a cualquier chica que trataban de llamar su atención, vio a sus hermanos dispersos lo que le hacía más fácil buscar a la mujer, pero no estaba por ningún lado, salió al balcón y subió por una escalera de emergencia a la azotea. Ahí pudo verla mirando Gotham, ella se volvió con ojos llorosos, él no era bueno en esas cosas, pero de todas maneras se acercó a ella, se sentó junto a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos. Se acomodó en su hombro sintiendo su entrecortada pero cálida respiración entre sollozos. Finalmente, ella se apartó y le miro

-perdona… no es un buen día, realmente creí que salir funcionaria

\- ¿Harper y Todd?

-tiene su propia vida, Damian-suspira- gracias por lo de ahora-dijo con una leve sonrisa- ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿estas tu bien?

-estabas llorando ¿porque te preocupa que este bien?… debería preguntarte yo si tú lo estas-dijo sujetando sus hombros

-siempre estoy bien, no es de que preocuparse

-no siempre se puede estar bien - se quita la chaqueta y cubre sus hombros- vámonos de aquí

Con cuidado se movieron en la fiesta mientras él tomaba un par de cosas y se fueron del lugar en su motocicleta por la parte trasera del edificio. Se movió unos cuantos kilómetros hasta las afueras de Gotham, él tenía un pequeño lugar donde pensar y relajarse, justo al otro lado del rio en Gotham, se dejaron caer por ahí con un mantel que había tomado, tomo algunos dulces, una botella y dos copas

\- eres diferente a lo que creí

-cuando quiero, lo único que las personas puedes asegurar de mi es que siempre hare lo que quiera-le mira- ahora… escucho

-Damian…-dijo algo seria- para año nuevo descubrí mis poderes… y se acabó toda la niña que alguna vez fui… mis padres me pusieron a trabajar -dijo comiendo un bocado- sabes… Tim me dijo que tenías una infancia difícil, seguro esto suena tonto

-no se puede extrañar lo que nunca se tubo, Katherine-dijo en un suspiro- tuve mis momentos y los aprecio, pero no sé lo que es que te arranquen la niñez-le toma la mano- aun puedes vivir momentos de niñez, no pienses que se acabo

-gracias Damian-dijo con una sonrisa- jamás pensé que contigo podría hablar esas cosas contigo

-tampoco creí que fuera capaz de escuchar cosas así, pero quería hacerlo-se acerca hasta ella y toma su rostro

\- ¿Qué haces? -dijo sonrojada

-espera solo un poco mas

Se escuchó un estallido y la mujer vio el destello de color en el cielo antes de que el pelinegro le atrapara sus labios, no tuvo que empujarla ni nada, simplemente la tuvo en sus manos para poder recorrer su cuerpo con caricias igual como ella no dudo hacerlo. Se detuvieron un momento al escuchar el incesante sonido de sus teléfonos, acompañados de los brillos en el cielo que hicieron a Gotham brillar.

-Grayson quiere saber dónde estoy… "déjame en paz y cúbreme"-dijo enviándole un audio antes de apagar su teléfono

\- ¿no les dirás que estoy contigo? -dijo sonrojada

-no quiero que nadie se meta en esto, en especial ellos

-Damian… yo no tengo tiempo ni energía para esto todo el tiempo, tampoco estaré en Gotham siempre

-lo sé, por eso no quiero que nadie sepa de eso… a mí me gustas, no te puedo quitar de mi cabeza-dijo levemente sonrojado- por eso haremos esto cuando realmente podamos

\- ¿pensaste en todo eso? -dijo con la leve risita- ¿y si te decía que no?

-no te resistieras-dijo acariciando su rostro

\- ok…-dijo riendo- ¿es exclusivo?

-para nosotros sí, si tú quieres que para el público no

-parece un contrato-dijo acercándose a él ¿firmamos?


	4. Chapter 4

La mujer le invito a su apartamento, ya que para ella parecía que era un poco peligroso que se fuera de noche por Gotham. Ella le invito algo de comer, le quedaban unos gnocchis, pero él se negó, se quitó la corbata y se lanzó a la cama con un suspiro, la mujer se sirvió un poco de helado y se acomodó a su lado dándole de vez en cuando cucharadas de helado de chocolate con una sonrisa mientras el tocaba delicadamente su cuerpo

\- ¿Qué estás pensando?

\- ¿sientes mis latidos?... a veces pienso que ni siquiera puedo yo sentirlo

-latidos-dijo acostándose en su pecho- nervioso ¿no? -besa su pecho- es real Damian… no pienses que alguien lo cambio o algo

-no pienso eso-dijo levemente sonrojado antes de robarle un beso

-oh, cariño-dijo riendo mientras abrazaba al pelinegro- ¿qué sucede?

No le respondió, simplemente estaba feliz de tenerla, pero en vez de decirlo quería demostrárselo, la beso sin más, acariciándola suavemente, tomándola de las caderas acercándola más a él. Ella sonreía mientras el buscaba con esfuerzo el cierre de la mujer de su vestido, ella con un delicado toque deslizo su mano hasta su costado para así encontrara el bendito cierre mientras ella desabotonaba delicadamente su camisa

Aquellos besos le hicieron ceder ante ella, era mayor pero delicada y pálida, hermosa ante sus ojos azulados, aquellos ojos ámbar le observaban brillantes y alegres, con una sonrisa radiante donde de sus labios solo salía su nombre. Ella observaba aquel semblante ahora relajado, aquella pequeña sonrisa que de repente escapaba de sus labios entre los besos y caricias de ella, sus manos acariciaban sin reparo, sus ojos no se separaron ni un momento, parecía que ambos estaban hipnotizados el uno del otro.

Luego de una extenuante noche la mujer se relajó sobre el pelinegro con una sonrisa, acariciando delicadamente su pecho mientras el recorría la espalda y su rostro delicado.

-gracias Damián

\- ¿de qué?

-por hacer desaparecer un día malo, remplazarlo con uno bueno… y si cariño, estuvo bien…-se levanta y se acerca- estuvo más que bien

-yo sé que estuvo bien-dijo sonrojado

-no lo sabias-dijo acariciando su rostro- y aunque no estuviera, de apoco hay que aprender

\- ¿dices que tengo que aprender?

-cariño-dijo riendo- sabes que esto no está en la sangre… incluso Bruce tuvo que aprender de esto, para ser la primera-sonríe-estuvo bastante buena

-podemos seguir si lo deseas

-bromeas-dijo riendo-te estas quedando dormido… descansa unas horas, tienes que volver a casa

\- ¿tienes que irte?

-debo tomar un vuelo por la mañana… puedes llevarte mi motocicleta para volver a casa

\- Katherine…

\- solo abrázame… nos veremos en unos días

La mujer abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de levantarse cuando sintió que unas manos agarraron su cuerpo, sonrió levemente al ver al pelinegro descansando en su pecho abrazándole fuertemente para impedir que se fuera. Ella sonrió animada antes de con caricias y besos invitarle a darse un baño con ella

Luego él se sentó en la cama ya vestido dando un suspiro, estaba cansado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero la mujer se veía radiante. La observo un momento mientras se vestía, es primera vez que estaba con el cabello suelto, tenía pequeñas ondas y le llegaba poco después de los hombros, ella se volvió sonrojada cuando noto que le miraba

\- ¿tengo algo raro?

-tu cabello, me gusta suelto

-oh-dijo aún más sonrojada- es bueno saberlo… lo usare cuando estemos solos-dijo peinándose- pero para trabajar es más cómodo

-además, te vez más seria-dijo acercándose a ella- envíame un mensaje cuando llegues-dijo rodeándola con sus brazos

\- que sobreprotector-dijo besándole- debo irme… nos veremos en unos días, lo juro… cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, estaré esperando tu llamada no importa lo que suceda

Le beso por última vez y se fueron por distintos caminos. El pelinegro agradeció que su padre también desapareció y no tuvo que escuchar ninguna charla por no aparecer anoche, pero había alguien de que no se podría quitarse de encima, al menos que le dijera donde había estado

-le dije a tu padre que estabas en mi casa, así que será mejor que me digas donde estaba-dijo sonriente

-si te digo armaras un escándalo, además, lo que no sabes Grayson, no te matara

-oh Dami, dime de una vez… vienes hasta de buen humor, así que debe ser especial

-no dije que tenía buen humor-dijo con una leve sonrisa

\- ¿estas sonriendo? -dijo emocionado- ¡estas sonriendo!

Pasaron al menos 3 semanas para que pudieran volver a verse, pero esta vez no en Gotham, la mujer tenía un viejo departamento en Londres donde en pleno invierno se resguardaron en la habitación en frente de una cálida chimenea. Él había comprado un chocolate y algunos dulces. El pelinegro se mantuvo abrazándola acariciándola y oliéndola mientras ella solo se relajaba a en su hombro

\- ¿estás bien? -pregunto ella

-ha pasado mucho tiempo de que estuvimos juntos-dijo en un suspiro

-lo sé… pero, aun así, es agradable hablar

-no es lo mismo, aunque fue bueno saber que no te sucede nada malo

\- también te extrañe… y sé que no es lo mismo, pero hablamos de esto

-no me estoy quejando-dijo besándola- nos acostumbraremos

-bueno…-sonríe- si o si nos veremos para San Valentín en Gotham, me gustan los chocolates, por cierto

-lo sé… lo dejaste muy claro con las fotos de suiza

-gracias-le mira- ¿hay algo que te guste realmente, desesperadamente?

-a ti… y pintar ¿sabías que pinto?

-lo había escuchado, pero no he tenido el placer de ver nada tuyo

-hare uno para ti… uno para tu oficina en Gotham

-de acuerdo-dijo riendo-yo… bueno no tengo una habilidad como esa, hago unos buenos Waffles de desayuno o eso creo

-Katherine-dijo levemente sonrojado- tengo que decirte algo

\- ¿seguro? -dijo robándole besos- yo creo que lo que sea puede esperar

-creo-le toma el rostro- que tienes razón, será para otra vez

Se quedó ahí entre las caricias y besos de la mujer mientras su mente pensaba como diablos decirle que era Robin, ella se preocuparía de seguro, pero en Gotham sería apropiado, ya que así podría darle un paseo o algo así para que se calmara.

La mañana siguiente el pelinegro despertó temprano y vio que la mujer no estaba, se alzó a prisa, pero pronto la vio entrar con su camisa y con una bandeja. Se sentó junto a él y le sirvió un poco de té con una sonrisa

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Darjeeling cariño-dijo dando un sorbo- ¿no te gusta?

-me gusta más que el que compra Alfred… gracias

-te enviare una caja, Dami-dijo besando su mejilla

\- prepara otra vez mas Waffles para mi

-no tienes que fingir que son deliciosas, Dami

-lo son, me gustaría probar con mermelada de moras

\- ¿te gusta la mermelada de mora? -el asiente- te preparare mermelada

\- ¿sabes hacer?

-aprenderé para ti-dijo besándole

La mujer miraba un poco nerviosa, ella había buscado la lista de la corte y había rechazado interactuar con cualquiera de esas familias, pero debía decirle a Robin que ella era Spectre. Le mataría por no decirle, porque a pesar de que solo habían estado un par de día juntos, se habían prometido estar juntos, había creado un lazo importante. Sabía que haría un gran alboroto y peor aún, que la corte de los búhos le buscaba a él y su padre

-no le digas

-le diré, Jay

\- ¿te gusta lo peligroso cierto?

-no es eso, Jay-dijo riendo- no quiero tener secretos… te dije que sentí algo especial y realmente lo siento cada vez que estamos juntos

-realmente me parece idiota que salgas con el mocoso, pero es tu decisión-dijo luego de un suspiro- pero Kitty, no sabes lo que es estar con un Robin, el ya murió una vez podría hacerlo de nuevo, recuérdalo

-no dejare que muera, ninguno de ustedes

La mujer solo le sonrió, era 13 de febrero y estaba sobre un edificio buscando que hacer antes de encontrarse con el pelinegro, un poco de ejercicio no le haría nada mal. Salto moviéndose tranquila, las otras ciudades no eran como Gotham, se sentía como jugar, su sueño siempre fue correr por las calles con Jason y ahora podía hacerlo incluso sola.

Se movió tranquila hasta que vio algo que hacer, un robo a una casa, no le costó nada terminar con ellas para luego seguir su camino. De repente vio a Robin, así que inmediatamente se volvió para seguir otro camino, hasta que vio sombras moverse que se dirigirán al pelinegro, no iba a permitirlo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-protegiendo tu estúpido trasero ¡alguien te está siguiendo!

-espera…

\- ¡no! -dijo poniendo su mano sobre su boca- tenemos trabajo primero, juro que te pediré perdón luego

-esto es una verdadera y larga conversación

\- ¿vamos a pelear? -dijo sacando su bastón- tienes suerte que llegara a tiempo, cariño

-espero que seas tan buena en esto como en todo lo demás

-oh cariño, yo sé que les gusta a los chicos

Espalda con espalda, se defendieron juntos de un grupo de ninjas que sin reparo les atacaron, parecían lo bastante sincronizados como para que con una simple señal ambos saltaran por los tejados en la misma dirección, finalmente cuando llego el momento el lanzo una cuerda y la abrazo para lanzarse por el rejado. Lanzo una señal de ayuda y no tardaron en aparecer Nightwing y Red Hood como apoyo, cubriéndoles las espaldas

La mujer le indico un edificio y se situaron en lo alto de un edificio, ella le pidió el pelinegro que advirtiera a Dick y a Jason que se alejaran, eso fue un segundo antes de que ella se lanzara del edificio. Desplego unas alas oscuras, parecía realmente un ave, unas alas mucho más delgadas y pequeñas que las que tenía Red Robin que mantenía pegadas a su traje. Lanzo unas pequeñas bolitas al suelo y unos segundos después todos estaban en el suelo sobre un tejado, no detuvo su vuelo e igual que un ave subió a prisa hasta donde estaba el pelinegro y saltando sobre él, plegando sus alas al cuerpo.

\- ¿acaso esa era…?

-si-dijo Jason- bombas de baja frecuencia-dijo el con una sonrisa- especial para tranquilizas a las personas enfermas sin químicos, llama a Gordon, Dick. Todos estos son miembros de la liga de asesinos

-solo le tomo un movimiento, sin sangre

-ella es nuestra hermana después de todo

La mujer vio a los dos separarse mientras el pelinegro la contemplaba quizás mucho más hermosa que cualquiera de las otras veces, se veía fresca y fuerte. Ella se volvió sonrojada, mirándole a través de su antifaz con una sonrisa antes de que él se alzara y la besara, lleno de amor y deseo de aventura

La mujer se separó y le acaricio el rostro como siempre con una sonrisa, ese beso tan familiar siempre había sido ella, iba a decir su nombre otra vez, pero ella nuevamente cubrió sus labios, era hora de ir a casa. La había visto en muchos lugares y con muchos atuendos, pero hasta ahora el que más le gustaba era de Spectre, ella se quitó la capucha y se desato el cabello ante su atenta mirada, se quitó el antifaz ante de volver a encontrarse con sus ojos anaranjados.

\- ¿pelea?

-claro que no-dijo el con una leve sonrisa- ahora no, me contaras todo mañana, por el desayuno

-oh cariño-dijo quitándose el traje-dudo que tengas energías en la mañana-dijo riendo-feliz día de San Valentín


	5. Chapter 5

La pelinegra se levantó adormilada buscando a su pelinegro, ella siempre se levantaba primero, salía con su camisa y le preparaba desayuno, pero esta vez fue diferente. El pelinegro apareció en su pantalón de pijama que tenía en la casa de la mujer con una bandeja para la mujer, té y deliciosos pastelillos

-Jason me lo dijo-dijo antes de dar un sorbo a su té- él me dijo que él era Robin

-sabía que el bocazas era el que hablo

-cuando el murió yo estaba decidida a ayudar a Bruce y a Dick en lo que necesitaran, no dejaría que uno de mis hermanos muriera, ninguno de ellos, siempre fue importante para mí esto

-lo entiendo-dijo besando su mano- él te dijo ¿no? De mí

-si me conto, Damian… tu madre también me ha pedido cosas, aunque yo siempre la rechace, no quería meterme en eso… es una persona que no se le rechaza tan fácilmente, pero yo no soy débil, cariño

-lo sé-besa su hombro-fui una persona mala alguna vez, Katherine… maté muchas personas sin piedad

-cariño, eso fue el pasado -dijo besándole- yo busco la corte, para terminar con ella para siempre-dijo mostrándole en su disco-tengo trozos de diamante con sus nombres, bueno hologramas de los diamantes

-por eso… lo devolviste

-si esa torre era de un concreto muy grueso, si no lo sacaba no sería una buena lectura… no sé qué hacer ahora… he reunido 21 trozos de los 33 que forman el diamante

-debes decirle a padre, Katerina

-lo he pensado, pero no quiero que salgan heridos

-ya estamos en esta guerra… es mejor que se lo digas

-estamos en nuestra cama cariño-dijo con una leve sonrisa-además es San Valentín ¿quieres que se lo diga hoy?

-Katherine-dijo con una leve sonrisa- no soy una persona que pide algo, serás la primera que lo haga, dile a mi padre de la corte… él sabrá que hacer

\- si pones esa cara de cachorrito es imposible decirte que no

\- ¿Qué cara de cachorro? -dijo con el ceño fruncido

Pero antes del que el pudiera responder ella saco un frasco que tenía un líquido brilloso y oscuro con tono rojizo, era la mermelada que había prometido. La abrió y sintió el olor a moras invadir su nariz, con su dedo tomo un poco y mancho la boda de la mujer antes de probarlo sobre esta

-es dulce

-Dami-dijo sonrojada

-mi regalo está en tu oficina, pero no lo veras hasta mañana

-que injusto-hablo con un puchero

-está colgado, no lo muevas de su lugar

-estas muy seguro de que me gustara

-por supuesto, eres mi novia después de todo

\- ¿novia? -dijo riendo- y desde cuando

-siempre lo has sido-dijo robándole otro beso- solo que tu no lo sabias

\- ¿de verdad? -dijo riendo- seria lindo un día salir a cenar

-más adelante iremos donde quieras

\- ¿dos años más?... cuando tengas 18

-ahora tengo 17 fue hace unas semanas

\- ¿Qué? -dijo sorprendida- ¿y por qué no me dijiste?

-estabas en el Himalaya, además nunca es un día del que quiera celebrar

-el próximo será bueno… lo prometo, perdona no saberlo

-yo no te lo dije por eso, no quería que te sintieras mal, para mí no es la gran cosa, Alfred siempre prepara un pastel, pero a mí no me gusta

-cariño-dijo abrazándole- la próxima vez preparare algo especial, lo juro

\- ¿y tú?

-a finales de marzo, siempre me voy a Japón a ver los cerezos

-tampoco te gusta

-claro que no –dijo riendo- otra cosa en común

No tardo en que la mujer apareció en la mansión Wayne, estaba un poco más casual que lo normal, con un pantalón ajustado una camiseta y un suéter, su cabello caía por su espalda con una sonrisa para todos lados como siempre. Apenas entro Alfred le recibió gustoso ofreciéndole una taza de té, era como un deja vu para ella, acepto sonriente y como era siempre tomo su brazo y se encaminaron a la cocina.

\- ¿té Darjeeling? -pregunto ella curiosa

-al amo Damian le gusta desde hace unos meses

-pensé que te gustaba el Earl gray –sonríe- bueno es el más pequeño, seguro que quieres solo complacerlo

-con 17 años ya no dan ganas de hacerlo, señorita

-creo que si –dijo riendo

Mientras que ella esperaba a que el mayor hiciera su aparición en casa, la mujer se dedicó a pasear por la mansión, recordando cada uno de sus pasos cuando fue pequeña, las aventuras con Jason, los juegos con Dick y los días de campo con Tim. Quizás fue mejor sentir nostalgia que pensar en que a solo unos pasos se encontraba el pelinegro.

Ella le dijo un mediato a penas Bruce Wayne cruzo el umbral de su puerta ella se le apresuro deprisa y le dijo que se encontraran en su oficina de inmediato, aprecia tan seria que el solo la siguió. Dejo que se acomodara en su silla y ella le quedo mirando aun de pie, dio un suspiro y dijo

-yo soy Spectre y sé que tú eres Batman

-Kat…

-lo sé, siempre lo supe… desde Jason, yo siempre te apoyé lo sabes… pero no vine por eso

\- ¿desde cuando eres Spectre?

-desde que a Talía se le ocurrió robar mis instalaciones hace dos años… el punto es que tengo información-dijo mostrándole el holograma- de la corte… ellos tienen tienen 33 trozos de diamantes de sangre, que ordenadamente tallados sus caras pulidas forman los nombres de las familias de la corte de los búhos

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es de ellos?

-tenía un chico en Londres, había perdido todo su dinero, se acercó a mí y me dijo que él me daba este dato y un trozo por un trabajo, ahora él es mi asistente en la división de Londres así lo tengo en mi ojo siempre…

\- ¿confías en él?

-lo había visto cuando era pequeña, a él no le gustaba nada el asunto de la familia, así que fue desterrado… trabaja bien, a veces se queda dormido, pero nada extraño

\- ¿puedes darme el holograma para estudiarlo?

-Bruce, Jason me dijo que tú sabes llegar hasta su corte… dime como

\- Kat este es un asunto serio, debo estudiarlo y cuando tenga una idea te lo diré

-no me dejaras fuera de esto, Bruce… ni siquiera tenías idea

-eres mi ahijada, no te pondré en peligro

-tu sabes que soy buena, puedo ayudarte-dijo con el ceño fruncido- dejas que tus hijos se pongan en peligro ¿pero no yo?

-no es lo mismo, ellos sabían lo que tenían que hacer

\- ¿y dices que soy incompetente? -dijo enojada- me dejaras ayudarte, Bruce… no te conviene tenerme en tu contra

-déjame pensarlo, Katherine

-Bruce-dijo seria- me mantuve alejada de mi hermano mucho tiempo, tu sabes que Jason para mi es más que cualquier cosa… tu dijiste que murió y no lo estaba… me la debes… estuve años alejada de mi hermano por tu causa, lo menos que puedes hacer es dejarme ayudar ¡a que no vuelva a morir!

-estudiare la situación, lo prometo

\- lamento hablarte así… pero me llevo años buscar estos trozos… lo mínimo que puedes hacer es no dejarme de lado

-lo sé-le toma el hombro-tranquila no te dejare de lado

\- ¿quieres probarme?... digo… uno de tus hijos podría probarme

-veamos que dicen ellos… seguro que Damian querrá tomar el reto

Había un lugar que quería ver, al menos comprobar si aún seguía exactamente donde recordaba, se movió por los pasillos hasta una puerta, dudo un momento esperando que detrás solo hubiera cuadros amontonados o algunos muebles. Giro la perilla y vio el lugar inmaculado, tal y como lo recordaba, ese era el cuarto donde había escuchado las historias más descabelladas que habían escuchado hasta el momento, se sentó y se quedó mirando el lugar que ocupaba Jason.

\- ¿Quién te culparía… si no volvieras?

-solo él lo haría-hablo el pelinegro tras cerrar la puerta tras el- ¿Cómo fue?

-difícil… trata de dejarme de lado, pero vigilare cada paso, incluso si no quiere

\- ¿vas a espiarnos?

-probablemente… dolerá un poco, pero lo hare

-Kat… ¿entrenas dormida?

\- ¿qué?

-cuando dormimos juntos te mueves… gruñes…a veces incluso hablas

-mi cerebro sigue funcionando… buscando estilos de pelea que mi cuerpo adapta, adquiero información dormida, tengo algo parecido a un receptor de señal de internet… puedo buscar incluso en el mercado negro sin tener virus.

\- ¿has tenido algún virus alguna vez?

-si… es como resfriarse… he tenido algunos graves, pero nada que me deje sin esa costumbre

-Katherine-se sienta a su lado- no te pongas en peligro

\- ¿tú también? -dijo soltando una risita antes de tomar su mano- ¿te parece que haría algo así?

-por eso mismo te lo digo, porque tú eres capaz de ponerte delante de una bala a propósito

-gracias, cariño-dijo sonriente- es exactamente lo que haríamos ¿no?

\- te gusta hacerme enojar ¿no?

-si tu padre dice que me retes a pelear… lo harás

-claro que si

-eso espero y no te ablandes conmigo

\- ¿quién dijo que lo haría? -dijo el con una sonrisa

La mujer le sonrió y se acercó hasta para darle un beso antes de irse del lugar, el dio un suspiro antes de salir de la habitación de Todd, no le gustaba ese lugar, pero la mujer parecía sentirse nostálgica, ver su sonrisa le había iluminado el día, a pesar de ya haberla visto y tener una cita para cenar luego.

Suspiro antes de sentarse frente a las tumbas de sus abuelos, hablo sin reparo de la mujer con una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba a su gran danés, porque simplemente ahora era feliz, a pesar de todos los problemas que le traería el caso de la corte.

La mujer estaba mirando por el balcón mientras el pelinegro la abrazaba por la espalda, observando la cuidad, habían decidido tener la noche libre para ambos. Había tenido una velada agradable, el pelinegro había llegado con una caja de chocolates que la mujer no dudo en comer mientras que ella le había regalado un nuevo reproductor de música ya cargado con su música favorita, mucho mejor que el viejo aparato que tenía.

Eran cerca de las 5 de la mañana cuando la mujer decidió que quería ver una película acurrucada junto a él, con una sonrisa pegada en los labios a pesar del drama que se veía en la pantalla. El no dudo en quedarse dormido antes que la mujer abrazándola y pronto ella se incorporó en sus "sueños" realmente la mujer cuando no estaba despierta se dedicaba a ponerse al corriente en la tecnología. Cualquier cosa que tuviera la guardaba en su mente, en su oficina o en su servidor privado, investigaba de todo un poco y su cuerpo lo analizaba. Pronto la mujer sintió algo cálido sobre el estómago, abrió los ojos apresurada para ver a su novio dando pequeños besos en el estómago antes de mirarle, pequeños besos como caricias solo para despertarla y no tuviera esos espasmos

-basta de usar todo el día tu cerebro

-no me hace mal Damian

-estas cansada, puedo verlo en ti… si quieres el caso será mejor que estés descansada

-ok… hoy debo trabajar, luego descansare

-eso espero

Luego de la ducha la mujer y él se dedicaron a preparar desayuno, se veían pocas veces, pero parecía que podía llevar un ritmo, no chocaron ni una vez en la cocina y luego se sentaron cerca del balcón para observar el día despejado que les había regalado Gotham, a pesar del frio.

Cuando ya estuvieron listo se pusieron el casco y anduvieron por la cuidad. Cuando él se detuvo, la mujer bajo de la motocicleta y se quitó el casco, ella se acercó hasta él, subió levemente su casco hasta que alcanzo sus labios y le dio un corto beso antes de marcharse

Entro con la cabeza en alto y pronto todos la dejaron pasar en su edificio nuevo, subió al ascensor y escucho el sonido de su teléfono, miro y contesto a prisa

\- ¿estas bromeando?

-buenos días, Jason

-seguro para ti lo son-dijo con un bostezo- hermanita, acabo de ver una foto de ti besando a alguien en motocicleta, buena foto del mocoso casi ni siquiera yo supe que era el

-pues era el, Jay

-así que ustedes ya… tu sabes

\- ¿por qué no me dijiste que fue su cumpleaños?

-la verdad, pensé que te dijo… además no es mi obligación es tu maldito novio

\- ¿la foto como corrió tan rápido?

-la sacaste delante de tu compañía, una pionera en tecnología y comunicaciones ¿Qué esperabas?

-lo sé-dijo apoyándose en el ascensor- le conté a Brucé y el no parece contento

\- nos citó a una reunión esta noche…-da un suspiro- hey Kitty, tengo otra llamada así que hablamos después

-ok… cuídense

La mujer dio un suspiro antes de salir del ascensor y caminar hasta su oficina, pero se detuvo en la puerta tapándose la boca asombrada. Frente a ella estaba la cuidad de Gotham al atardecer, oscura como siempre iluminada por los colores del cielo, colores rojizos y anaranjados. Era la mejor vista de Gotham, la mujer derramo una lagrima que pronto seco de sus ojos, podía quedarse contemplándola todo el día, pero debía manejar una compañía


	6. Chapter 6

-creo que estamos discutiendo un tema incensario aquí, Bruce-dijo Red Hood

-tiene razón, Kitty no puede entrometerse en esto… debe dejar de ser Spectre, por su bien-dijo Tim

\- ¿qué piensas tú, Dick? -pregunto el mayor

-por lo que vi el otro día… está más que calificada-suspira- ella es buena sin duda, pero no quiero que mi hermanita se entrometa en algo peligroso

-ahora resulta que si es nuestra hermanita ¿no? -dijo molesto- cuando la dejaron varios años sola ¿acaso no era su hermanita?

-ella estuvo ocupada, Jason… además tu tampoco hiciste mucho-dijo Tim

-claro que no hice mucho ¡se supone que estaba muerto!

-no has dicho una palabra, Damián-hablo su padre

\- ¿para qué? Ni siquiera la conozco bien ¿Qué puedo opinar?... estratégicamente hablando tendríamos razón de incluirla

\- ¿y si la probamos?... le patearía el trasero a cada uno de ustedes, quizás incluso a ti Bruce-dijo Jason cruzándose de brazos-yo no puedo, es mi hermana

-no luchare con ella-dijo de inmediato Tim

-que cobarde… ¿Grayson?

-no creo que pueda después de lo que vi

-ok… solo queda el mocoso

-lo hare…hacen demasiado escándalo por una mujer

-tienes razón, después de todo, somos todos soldados

-no digas eso, Jason -hablo Bruce

-pero es verdad ¿o no? -dijo encaminándose a la puerta- Kitty ha estado trabajando mucho, que sea mañana al atardecer

El pelinegro menor miro a sus compañeros, todos pensativos sobre la mujer, pero él no podía estar más seguro de lo decidido. Ella merecía un lugar junto a ellos, ella era fuerte ágil e inteligente, más que cualquiera

Esa noche no se encontraron, dejo que descansara como le aconsejaron, aun así, fue a visitarle esa noche y dejó en su balcón una pequeña cajita de dulces antes de seguir su patrullaje. Mañana se enfrentaría a ella y de cierta manera estaba ansioso, quería verla en acción de nuevo.

Temprano por la mañana la mujer despertó, había dormido unas 11, su novio tenía razón, se debía un descanso, le agradeció mentalmente antes de levantarse. De repente sintió un olor a café invadiendo su habitación, sonrió gustoso antes de levantarse y caminar hasta la cocina, para ver a Todd sentado y Roy preparando algo para desayunar

\- ¿Por qué tienes Tofu?

-al mocoso le gusta, es vegetariano

-toma suplementos para las proteínas, pero ahora come una vez a la semana carne

\- ¿hiciste que alguien dejara de ser vegetariano?

-bueno, no… solo propuse los beneficios de la carne en una extenuante conversación... sobre proteína y calcio… claro no come vaca, él tiene una

-ni que los granjeros fueran vegetarianos-dijo el pelirrojo-espero que tu si comas tocino

-si-dijo sonriente- ¿a qué se debe esto?

-queremos que ganes obviamente ¿nerviosa?

-claro que no, ¿Por qué?

-estamos hablando del chico Al Ghul… no es como Tim o Dick… ellos se detendrían, pero el

-nosotros acordamos una pelea… ya hablamos del tema

\- ¿vas a pelar con tu novio?... ¿De verdad? -pregunto el pelirrojo –están locos

-no es su novio aun… hasta que el cobarde venga aquí y me lo pida a mí que le deje estar con mi hermana

\- ¿así que ahora necesito tu permiso? -dijo tomando su teléfono- tengo una reunión en una hora, al parecer alguien trata de robar mis cargos hasta Toronto … tendré que desplegar drones para los camiones-suspira- o tendré que hacerlo de la manera difícil

\- ¿los llevas con camiones? ¿Por qué? -dijo Roy- acabas de leer un mensaje solo tocando su

-mis camiones son limpios, la idea de que transiten es que demuestren que no necesitan combustible, usan reactores de energía limpia, si tengo que crear drones para dos horas más, lo hare… pero tengo buenos ingenieros, ellos les harán guardia, tenemos dardos tranquilizantes, nada dañino, pero…protegeré mis empleados y a mi empresa

-menos mal que eres buena persona-dijo el pelirrojo- si no serias de temer

La mujer dirigía muy duramente a sus socios, quería dejar claro que ella tenía el control y nadie más, pero con sus empleados, todos la adoraban, era una verdadera líder. Todos sus empleados estaban trabajando en terminar los drones mientras ella supervisaba todo el trabajo interno de este.

Finalmente, antes de volver a casa dio un paso por su oficina, se detuvo un momento para ver el cuadro nuevamente, le encanta verle. Pero no tardo en notar que su novio le había dejado sobre su escritorio una caja pequeña de chocolates con una pequeña nota "un poco de energía extra, D".

\- ¿esta lista? - sonó en el auricular

-si

-Katherine… ¿te gustan las flores?

\- ¿las flores?... pues sí, aunque no me gustan las orquídeas… son costosas y escasas, y los lirios me dan alergia

-entendido ¿tulipanes?

-son bonitos-dijo sonriente- ¿son para cuando me golpees?

-graciosa… trabajo es trabajo lo sabes… ahora que estas en Gotham, no quiero desaprovecharlo

-entendido-mira el reloj- cariño, Jason me recogerá en unos minutos así que nos vemos luego… por cierto… él dijo que si querías estar conmigo debías pedírselo a el

\- ¿debo pedirle permiso a tu hermano? -dijo con una leve risita- dijiste que sería oficial en un año mas

-ok… un año… si es que me aguantas contigo

La mujer corto la llamada y subo el cierre de su traje, se acomodó el arnés y guardo todo sus juguetes en su cinturón, busco su bastón y lo guardo detrás de ella, se acomodó las botas y los guantes antes de saltar por la ventana y caer sobre la nave de Red Hood y arsenal.

La mujer llego a la cueva, sonrió al verlos a todos en sus trajes antes de quitarse el antifaz, vio al pelinegro que hizo lo mismo, quería una pelea justa, se mantuvieron a distancia hasta que fue el momento de pelear, seria a puño limpio así que la mujer se quitó su equipo y se puso en posición, cuando estuvo lista sonrió levemente y el ataco primero.

El daba golpes a diestra y a siniestra mientras ella esquivaba con facilidad cada golpe, pronto comenzó a detener sus golpes y luego comenzó a darlos, era una pelea justa que pronto se comenzó a poner más rápida y violenta, aunque la mujer solo soltaba risitas de vez en cuando, la mujer dio un golpe en el pecho y se aparto

\- ¿bromeas, no? ¿Es todo lo que tiene el hijo de Batman?

-no trates de tomarme el pelo, Foster… yo no juego como Todd

-seguro Jay sabe dar mejor pelea que tu-dijo risueña- incluso espero más de Tim

Se lanzó sobre ella enojado, la mujer le había provocado y ahora estaba enojado, la mujer se defendió risueña y con un hábil movimiento la detuvo y le inmovilizó bajo ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿esto es todo lo que tienes, mocoso?

Trato de zafarse, pero la mujer no daría su brazo a torcer, ella misma con sus lentes de contacto analizaba los puntos débiles del cuerpo y golpeaba con una sonrisa. Finalmente Bruce detuvo la pelea, aparto a Robin para que se calmara, pero él fue y dio golpe directo sobre ella dejándole sorprendida, ambos quedaron en silencio hasta que ella frunció el ceño y con un rápido movimiento golpeo su cara dejándole en el suelo

\- ¡basta!

-lo… lamento-hablo la mujer sujetándose el hombro

-yo también-dijo tocándose la mejilla antes de sacar un diente de su boca- genial… me debes un diente

-uno de porcelana –dijo riendo- yo me encargo

-no te preocupes, tenemos repuestos aquí-dijo el mayor- hablaremos sobre lo que vimos

-Kitty ¿tu brazo está bien? -hablo Jason

-solo hay que volver a ponerlo en su lugar-dijo golpeándose con un muro para acomodarlo-estará bien

\- ¿acaso volviste a ponerte el brazo en su lugar?

-claro que si-dijo riendo- ¿te asusta, Tim?

-es mejor que vayas a dormir a casa-dijo Dick

-conozco el camino

Ella no dijo más y se fue del lugar sacando su motocicleta de la nave de Jason mientras los demás se miraban algo intranquilos, no solo se había reído toda la pelea, sino que le había tirado un diente a Robin y se acomodó como si nada el hombro. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que las cámaras de seguridad captaron una señal que rápidamente fue desmentida por Batgirl

-alguien acabo con ellos en un segundo-sonó en el parlante

\- ¿está segura que hubo algo?

-bueno, fue el comisionado quien estaba ahí, él dijo que una sombra acabo con ellos, pensó que éramos nosotros

-sigue informando, Batgirl-dijo Bruce antes de cortar la comunicación

-fue Spectre-dijo Tim- ¿es de verdad ella? -dijo intrigado- es la misma niña

-no es una niña-dijo ya con su muela nueva- hablamos de una de nosotros… ¿Quién más podía haber tirado un diente?

-ninguno de nosotros al menos-dijo Dick- no es fácil, creo que está más que capacitada y debemos olvidar que es una niña, que es nuestra pequeña… Kitty es una mujer

\- ¡al fin entran en razón! -dijo Red Hood enojado- Kitty maneja mejor la información en todo el mundo que cualquiera que nosotros, ella es de ayuda Bruce… tiene todas las cámaras de Gotham buscando a los Talons

-me voy a patrullar-dijo el más joven- me aburre su discusión sin sentido … la necesitaremos en algún momento, queramos o no

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la cueva, esta noche era de trabajo, necesitaba pensar y relajarse, casi le rompe un hueso a su novia y ella le tiro un diente ¿acaso eso estaba bien? ¿Eso era normal entre vigilantes? Quizás… pero no quería hacerlo de nuevo, se sentía culpable por eso, aunque habían quedado de que fuera de esa manera, hizo lo mejor que pudo con ella, pero en el fondo no quería dañarla. Ese último fue un arranque de sus cabales, pero ella le había golpeado muy fuerte, aun le dolía un poco la mejilla a pesar de la pastilla que había tomado. Se sentó sobre el edificio y miro la cuidad, quería ver a la mujer, lo deseaba más que nada, pero debía mantener la guardia, debía mantenerse en sí, al menos hasta mañana en la tarde donde tenía programada una cita. Pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando escucho su teléfono con el tema de la mujer, una pegajosa canción que ella había escogido

-hey mocoso

\- ¿porque tiene su teléfono?

-solo tengo que informarte que Kitty está en el hospital

\- ¿Qué? -dijo preocupado

-eso… Kitty está en el hospital… Roy la trajo… no se sentía bien, se desmayó cuando llego a casa

\- ¿Dónde están?

\- ¿qué?... ¿acaso vas a venir?

-tengo que verla

-no… espera a que la llevemos a casa-dijo molesto- ¿acaso quieres que tu padre sepa?... eso pensé, te llamare apenas sepamos algo, mientras tanto quédate de guardia

Corto el teléfono y miro a la pelinegra sobre la cama, la había encontrado en un charco de sangre apenas se cambió de ropa al llegar a casa. Tenía el hombro enrojecido y además había tenido una hemorragia, se había quejado de dolor en el vientre, pero no pensó que llegaría a eso. Miro a Roy que estaba apoyado en la cama de la mujer tocando su mano con pequeños piquetes a ver si despertaba, esto era porque ella no descansaba

-ella estará bien-dijo el doctor- solo necesita descansar

\- ¿Jay? -dijo adormilada- ¿Dónde estamos?

-en el hospital… ¿Qué te sucedió?

-me sentí muy mareada… y luego aquí

-señorita Foster-dijo el doctor- acaba de tener un aborto espontaneo

\- ¡¿Qué?!-hablaron los 3 exaltados

-así es… lo lamento señorita Foster ¿usted lo sabía?

\- ¡c-claro que no!

-bueno… no sabemos que, salido mal, usted es muy sana, es como si de un día a otro su cuerpo lo hubiera rechazado y simplemente lo hubiera eliminado

-el… mi cuerpo lo elimino, como un virus

\- ¿disculpe?

-ella es tecnópata-dijo el pelirrojo- su cuerpo funciona diferente… hey Kittycat… ¿dices que lo eliminaste?

-mientras estaba dormida… mi cuerpo debió ver que había algo extraño y lo elimino-dijo tocándose ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-apenas si unas 4 semanas

-Londres, debió ser-ira al doctor- usted no debe decir nada-hablo seria

-por supuesto que no, señorita… ¿había sucedido algo como esto antes?

-las amígdalas

\- ¿Qué?

-un día que enferme, mi cuerpo simplemente las elimino, las vomite… mi cerebro trabaja cuando esta mi cuerpo dormido… haciendo un análisis de información, lo innecesario debe ser eliminado…. Como sucedió ahora-dijo en un suspiro-él va a matarme

-bueno… señorita es mejor que se quede aquí, le daremos un sedante suave para que se relaje

-entendido-dijo el pelinegro- ella se quedará

El doctor la dejo el tranquilizante ya recorriendo su cuerpo antes de dejarles solos, ella sintió los ojos pesados ante el regaño de Jason de como a los 18 años podía no cuidarse. Recordándole lo problemática que era su relación hasta que sus ojos no dieron más y finalmente le dejaron sola para descansar

Lo que no sabía era que el pelinegro se metió a cada hospital buscando a la mujer hasta que finalmente, luego de unas largas horas visitando hospitales pudo encontrarla en una cama recostada. Dormía plácidamente después de mucho tiempo, pero apenas sintió el toque de sus manos, abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los azulados ojos de su novio

-te descubrirán…

-no, he tenido cuidado-dijo mirándola asustado- ¿tan fuerte te he dado?

-Damian… hay algo importante… pero debes permanecer en calma-el asiente-tuve un aborto espontáneo-dijo seria- era un invasor extraño de mi cuerpo que mi cerebro elimino como la rutina

-… ¿fueron tus poderes?

-no sabía que esto estaba dentro de mí… esto no debía pasar Damian-dijo triste- mi cuerpo lo elimino y yo no me di cuenta

-está bien-sujeta sus manos-tendremos más cuidado

-realmente... ¿Acaso me volví un robot?

-no eres un robot-la abraza –un robot no hubiera hecho que me enamorara, Kat… fue tu lado humano el que amo

-también te amo-dijo entre lágrimas- perdiste un hijo por mi culpa

-no estamos listos… no era el momento, tenemos que seguir adelante

-no-dijo el pelinegro mayor al despertar- necesitan un tiempo… este fue un golpe duro para Kitty… necesita descanso, de la empresa, de Gotham… nos la llevaremos a Los Ángeles unos días

-es lo mejor…-dijo el menor

-Roy, dame el disco duro

Tomo una cajita que Arsenal le dio y la sujeto firmemente mientras que su mente se ponía en blanco y dejaba fluir la información, pasaron unos minutos hasta que volviera a la normalidad. Ella mío al pelinegro y se la dio en sus manos mirándole seria

-datos de la cuidad, perfiles ampliados de los criminales, los trozos de diamante, información necesaria, todo ahí, seguro Tim sabrá cómo hacerlo

-entendido… Kat

-mañana estaré en casa y pensare en todo… ¿estás bien?

-te estaré esperando

-ok-sonríe levemente- cariño… estoy bien

-nunca fuiste buena mintiendo-dijo antes de irse

La mujer espero que fuera para cubrirse las manos y tragar amargamente mientras su hermano se acercó hasta ella y se acostó en su lado abrazándole. Se sentí una real asesina, había matado y no a cualquiera, a su hijo como si fuera una simple molestia, había perdido el control sobre su cuerpo solo por dominar su ser cibernético, para tener mejor dominio de sus poderes

-Jason, no es el momento

-Jaybird tiene razón… estas dejando que tu sed de sangre te domine-dijo con el ceño fruncido- tú debes ser capaz de dominarte a ti misma, Kittycat… Bruce no dejara que te arriesgues después de saber y él va a saberlo

-no lo sabrá-dijo tocando un cable- el solo sabrá que tuve una recaída y que todo está bien-dijo antes de soltarlo- no puede saber lo que sucedió, Jason

-no sabrá por mí-dijo en un suspiro- es cosa de tiempo que te diga que es mejor que descanses -se levanta- iré a hablar con el… diré que tienes cansancio y que tu no debes seguir en el caso… ya detuviste muchos de la corte, es tiempo de un descanso-suspira- Roy si tienes que vigilarla hasta en él infierno lo harás

-ni un problema Jaybird

El pelinegro dio un suspiro antes de entrar a la mansión casi de amanecida, el menor le miro algo preocupado e indeciso de preguntar, pero el solo lanzo una leve sonrisa antes de entrar a hablar con su padre a solas.

-cambie de opinión… resulta que Kitty ira a Los Ángeles conmigo

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿porque está en el hospital?

\- Kitty trabajo muy duro en la búsqueda de la corte … su cerebro está bien y sus poderes también… pero su cuerpo no está actuando normal-suspira- me la llevare para que descanse

-Damian dejo el disco que ella hizo-dijo dejándolo sobre la mesa- ¿Cómo sabia el que estaban en el hospital?

-es el primer que tiene en el teléfono, llamo por inercia con sus poderes-dijo con el ceño fruncido- quiero que llames ahora a Kitty y le digas que estará bien que se -eso pensaba hacer

-menos mal

-Jason…

-ella es mi hermana, tu siempre lo dijiste-suspira- la trate siempre como una, ahora ella va a vivir conmigo, saldremos a patrullar un poco y descansara


	7. Chapter 7

\- ¿Qué hago contigo? -dijo tocándole el rostro

\- ¿visitarme? -dijo con una sonrisa- yo podría visitarte

\- ¿estarás bien con eso? -toma su mano

-te amo… lo demás no importa

-no te sientas mal-dijo mirando su vientre- no estábamos listo… hubiera sido un escándalo, tu no estas dispuesta a dejar tu trabajo ni nada… no hubiera estado bien para ninguno

-lo se… pero aun así me siento una asesina

-nosotros no somos asesinos… ese es nuestro pasado, Kat… no eres una asesina… eres Spectre

-no puedo perdonarme-dijo abrazándole- tengo miedo de hacerlo de nuevo… de que otra cosa salga mal

-te dije que durmieras

-comenzare a hacerlo… Jason quiere que vaya con él, al igual que tu padre

-debes hacerlo, este caso no te hace bien… necesitan tiempo para ti

\- ¿la empresa?

-viajaras como cualquier humano

-estaba trabajando en un sensor…. Así puedo manejar las cosas con mis reales manos… como las de la Bat-cave

-solo evita usar tanto tus poderes… -dijo besando sus manos- nos mantendremos en contacto

-quiero que apenas cumplas 18 me invites una cita… sigas conmigo o no

\- ¿quién dijo que no?

-solo… promételo -sonríe

Se acomodó a su lado y la abrazo toda la tarde, tenía miedo de tocarla demasiado por si le dolía, no había querido pensar en cómo había muerto su hijo, pero estaba seguro de que le hubiera gustado sostenerlo. Busco en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja, un anillo con una gema rosa brillante, pequeña pero fina. Busco sin hablar la mano de la mujer y la puso en su dedo antes de besarle

-no me olvidare de ti jamás, Kat

\- ¿estás tan seguro? -

-si… no eres como cualquiera… no te abandonare

\- ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-porque yo siempre consigo lo que quiero-dijo limpiándole los ojos antes de abrazarle- ¿puedes decir que es mentira?

-claro que no-dijo con una leve sonrisa-nos veremos en mi cumpleaños

\- te estaré esperando

-es una cita-dijo besándole

\- ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

-que espere unas semanas antes de… ya sabes

-entendido-suspira- ¿tienes que preparar algo para Los Ángeles?

-no… solo quedémonos así un momento mas

-no me olvidare de ti jamás, Katerina

\- ¿estás tan seguro? -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-si… no eres como cualquiera… no te abandonare

\- ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -dijo aun con lágrimas en los ojos

-porque yo siempre consigo lo que quiero-dijo limpiándole los ojos antes de abrazarle- ¿puedes decir que es mentira?

-claro que no-dijo con una leve sonrisa-nos veremos en mi cumpleaños

\- te estaré esperando

-es una cita-dijo besándole

\- ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

-que espere unas semanas antes de… ya sabes

-entendido-suspira- ¿tienes que preparar algo para Los Ángeles?

-no… solo quedémonos así un momento mas

El sol parecía mucho más brillante en Los Ángeles mientras se relajaba en la terraza cubierta por una fina manta mientras bebía te. El pelirrojo le llevo desayuno como lo había hecho más de un mes, la mujer le miro un momento antes de quedarse contemplando el mar

\- ¿Cómo fue el trabajo?

-bien… es menos trabajo si ocupo un lector neuronal que mi propio sistema neurológico… es un poco más complicado, pero no me siento cansada

-tengo un regalo para ti-dijo dándole una caja

-no entendiste nada lo que dijiste

\- el punto es que este regalo, es para que tú lo uses, pero no para ti-sonríe- no se lo digas a Jaybird, me mataría-le da la caja

-bromeas ¿no?

-te juro que no es de enfermera ni nada de eso… pero sí que tengo gusto

\- ¿cómo sabes que me quedara bien?

-nena… aquí yo hago los quehaceres, lo sabes ¿no?

-mucha información-dijo con el ceño fruncido- Roy… ¿crees que este ahí?

-por supuesto, él te lo aseguro, sé que han estado ocupados ambos-se sienta con ella- pero él es Damian

-lo sé-sonríe levemente- diablos Roy cumpliré 24… ¿crees que la gente lo vea bien?

-no Bruce, jamás Bruce… pero no importa eso, Kittycat… a tu edad yo ya tenía problemas con el alcohol… muchos problemas

-lo se… gracias por permanecer sobrio…

-bueno puedes causarme un desmayo ¿no? -dijo riendo- me da más miedo eso-le acaricia la cabeza- ¿te has sentido mejor de… tu sabes?

-sí y he estado tomando pastillas y todas esas cosas… vitaminas y usando mucho menos mis poderes, solo para no olvidar como se ocupan… solo en mi oficina o algo así… respaldando los datos en diferentes cosas

\- es bueno que desarrollemos cosas juntos… contigo no tengo que robar piezas para nada

-espero no vendas nuestros modelos en el mercado negro

\- ¿para qué sería?… tenemos dinero-dijo sonriente

La mujer sonrió y guardo la caja, no quería ojearla aun para no hacerle un escándalo, seguro que tuvo que ahorrar mucho dinero para comprarle este extraño regalo. Pronto llego Jason, que se había vuelto su mensajero en las diferentes compañías en el mundo, un negociador agresivo, decían algunos, bueno para el disfraz con varios pasaportes e identidades falsa para no levantar sospechas. Él se acercó a la mujer y dejo caer unas cuantas cajas de chocolate sobre la mesa en la terraza

-Suiza, Viena, Francia, Inglaterra, los Himalaya, Japón, Australia, Brasil, Canadá-suspira- África, Turquía… y todos con sabores diferentes

-gracias Jason

-apresúrate para que te lleve al aeropuerto, tienes un largo camino a Londres

La mujer sintió un extraño olor al entrar al apartamento, a chocolate y fresas, estaba extrañada, entro un poco insegura hasta que vio al pelinegro con chocolate manchado en un delantal rojizo. Ella alzo la ceja antes de ver que estaba haciendo, tratando de cubrir un pequeño pastel lleno de chocolate y fresas

La mujer salto sus bolsos de golpe antes de correr y abrazarle, la recibió y la beso sin más, la mujer con un ágil salto se subió entre sus brazos, la subió en la mesada para seguir besándole como si hubieran pasado años. La mujer comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, pero él le detuvo

\- ¿te sientes bien?

-Dami pasó un mes…

-lo se… no quiero atacarte ni nada

-tranquilo-sonríe- estas muy blando

-te hizo daño, sufriste por mi culpa, eso no volverá a pasar

\- ocupo menos mis poderes y tu… no tienes que preocuparte

-de acuerdo -dijo antes de besarle- practique mucho en este pastel-dijo con una leve sonrisa

-lo veo, se ve delicioso-dijo abrazándole- pues Arse me dio un regalo… ¿quieres verlo?

-dime que no es un terrible tatuaje

-es algo para ti-dijo besándole- dame dos segundos

-dos sería demasiado

Pero fueron varios minutos, la mujer seguía en la habitación mientras el pelinegro esperaba impaciente. Finalmente se aburrió de la larga espera y entro para verla mirándose al espejo con un babydoll blanquecino delicado y algo traslucido, ella se volvió mirando un avergonzada

\- ¿me veo bien?

-si no te gusta puedes quitártelo

-no es eso-suelta una sonrisa- me refiero… luego de todo, no estoy tan segura

-estas hermosa… Kat, debes tener confianza en ti

-me gusta-sonríe antes de empujarlo a la cama y subirse sobre el- pero sabes donde se be mejor

-se exactamente donde

La mujer se levantó con una sonrisa al ver al pelinegro acostado a su lado, pensaba levantarse y preparar el desayuno, pero el brazo del pelinegro le despertó

-es tu cumpleaños-dijo abrazándole- no te levantes aun

-voy a traerte algo de comer ¿no quieres?

-yo lo hare-dijo al levantarse- quédate en cama traje todas esas películas tristes que te gusta

-cariño ¿Cuándo debes irte?

-mañana

\- ¿Cómo lograste tanto tiempo? … ¿nadie sospecho?

-dije que tenía que buscar algo… no ha dicho mucho, Pennyworth le dijo que yo estaba en la edad de descubrimiento y cosas así

-qué suerte-dijo sonriente

-tengo una sorpresa para ti… así que saldremos luego de desayuno…

La mujer intrigada cuando él le dio el casco, no veía mucho con él, pero se guio por las manos y toques del pelinegro que la llevo hasta la motocicleta donde anduvieron cerca de 40 minutos antes de que se detuvieron. La mujer se quitó el casco y estaban en un pequeño bosque, en especial una planicie donde podía recordar la noche de año nuevo, la mujer le sonrió antes de besarle, abrazándole, dejándola caer en el césped.

-le conté a Pennyworth

-¿Que ? ¿Alfred lo sabe?

-si… tenía que decírselo, no esto muy seguro como se hacen estas cosas, Kat, el me ayudado

\- ¿el pastel?

-practique una vez, el me enseño y luego lo hice acá

-ya veo-sonríe-está bien, Jason lo sabe, es justo-sonríe- ¿y esto… fue idea de él?

-no… solo pensé que te gustaría salir… hemos estado mucho tiempo atrapados… un poco de aire te gustara

-alguien puede vernos aquí

\- ¿y que importa?… -busca en su bolsillo- mira esta moneda… la encontré en año nuevo-se la muestra

-tiene nuestra iniciales-le mira curiosa

-la dejare con mis abuelos… no nos olvidemos de el… era nuestro… espero un día tengamos algunos

\- ¿quieres tener hijos? -le miro asombrada

-por supuesto, dos al menos

-al menos-dijo riendo- ¿y que más pensaste?

-debemos vivir en la mansión, a mis abuelos les hubiera gustado… tendremos un cuadro con ellos, igual que el de mi padre con ellos

\- ¿de verdad te gusto tanto?

-ya te lo dije-dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado- ¿o no?

-claro que si –sonríe-solo es lindo ¿sabías?... pero soy tu primera novia

-la única-dijo besándole- la única que quiero

-cariño ¿estás bien?

-estaba pensando en lo bueno que sería estar juntos…todos los días, todo el día

-no creo que tú me aguantes todo el día

-y yo tampoco, pero suena interesante-dijo comiendo una galleta

-Damian -sonríe- podemos tomar una fotografía juntos

\- ¿estas seguras?... si alguien la ve

-nadie la vera-sonríe- lo juro

La mujer se acercó hasta él y miro con su teléfono para sacar una foto, luego vio una noticia que llamo su atención pronto, toma de rehenes a unos escasos kilómetros de ellos, la mujer le miro preocupada y él dijo

-iré… tardare unos minutos

-déjame acompañarte-dijo seria

\- ¿segura?

-por supuesto

Se vistieron a prisa y saltaron por los edificios, el volteo a ver a la mujer, se veía sonriente y maravillada por recorrer los aires. Solo tardo unos segundos en dejarles en el suelo y ayudar a los demás, él ni siquiera se tuvo que molestar, a pesar de que habían pasado solo un poco más de un mes se notaba recuperada.

La miro un momento mientras ella estaba sentada junto a la ventana luego de una velada romántica salvando Londres y luego de un momento en privado decidieron descasar, el dibujaba mientras ella estaba tarareando en la ventana

\- quite las fotos… sé que no querías que usara mis poderes, pero solo fue un poco… hace tiempo que no sentía ese cosquilleo… la emoción de estar en línea

-solo ten cuidado, nada de estar conectada mientras duermes

-si tengo cuidado… trato de no dormir con nada tecnológico

-solo quiero que estés bien

-lo sé-sonrió animada- gracias Dami… por darte el tiempo de venir aquí

-por ti, lo que sea


	8. Chapter 8

La mujer dio un largo suspiro antes de entrar, había una gran feria de tecnología y como todos los años ella exponía sus mejores inventos, así conseguían contratos con los gobiernos, ejercito, agrupaciones y lo que fuera necesario. Miro al pelinegro y al pelirrojo, pronto debían dar una conferencia sobre los avances de su compañía y del nuevo trabajo que hacía con Wayne Enterprise para hospitales y cosas por el estilo, la mujer sonrío a sus dos asistentes antes de ver a Bruce y acercarse con una sonrisa

\- ¿te sientes mejor?

\- Bruce-dijo riendo- ha pasado mucho tiempo… las cosas han ido tranquilo, uno que otro trabajo con Jay y Roy

-me alegro-le toma el hombro- tú y Damian han hecho un trabajo excelente con la división medica que compartimos

-pues es un buen director y yo una buena ingeniera… el nuevo dúo dinámico -sonríe al ver al pelinegro-feliz cumpleaños

-iremos a tomar un trago luego, Damian-dijo el pelinegro

\- ¿ya no me dices mocoso? -dijo con una leve sonrisa-ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera

-debes tener cuidado con la prensa, Damian-dijo su padre

-apresurémonos… luego podremos celebrar

La mujer se sentó junto al mayor colocando un audífono en su oído, sentía que alguien espiaba así que corto algunos enlaces mientras Jason le miraba con mala cara, tenía aquel pestañeo extraño cuando usaba sus poderes y él podía notarlo con facilidad. Ella sonrío para tranquilizarle antes de comenzar las preguntas que rápidamente se tornaron personales

-señorita Foster, se le vio el mes pasado con un joven actor ¿están saliendo?

-como saben, su madre pasa por una terrible enfermedad, solo di mi apoyo y ofrecí mi ayuda–sonrío- no estamos saliendo

-es sabido que hoy es el cumpleaños del más joven de los Wayne ¿acaso esta es la forma de celebrarlo?

-no-dijo serio- pero si hay una forma-mira a la mujer- Foster

\- ¿dime? -miro curiosa

-a las 8 pasare por ti

\- ¿Cómo? -dijo sonrojada

-vamos a tener una cita-sonríe levemente-pasare por ti a las 8

Hubo un enorme silencio hasta que la mujer asintió sonrojada antes de que todos se abalanzaran en preguntas. El mayor detuvo la conferencia de prensa e hizo a su hijo salir a una oficina, el menor le miro sin mucho interés realmente mientras su padre tenía el ceño fruncido

-es tu hermana

-no es mi hermana-dijo molesto- ella es una mujer, solo es tu ahijada, padre

\- ¿desde cuándo tanto interés?

-siempre hubo, pero solo espere el momento donde tú no pudieras verlo como algún problema, parece que me equivoque

\- ¿Cómo piensas manejar esto?

-ella es mayor de edad y yo también-sonrío levemente- será beneficioso para ti y para ella en su empresa, Spectre es habilidosa e inteligente, sabe nuestro secreto además de que es una gran ayuda para Batman inc. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-cuando Tim estuvo con ella siempre pensé que era para protegerle ¿la protegerás?

-ella no necesita que la protejan…-suspira- padre si piensas que solo saldré con ella y luego con varias mujeres como lo haces tú, te equivocas… yo voy enserio

Salió del lugar y miro a la mujer mientras le invadían con preguntas, se encontraron sus ojos y ella le sonrió antes de irse para que le dejaran tranquila. Volvió a casa, por suerte su primer día término bien, mañana debería volver a mostrar algunas cosas y ver otras, pero ahora solo quería pensar en su cita con la mujer. ¿Debía llevar flores? ¿Acaso debía ir en auto? ¿Ir con Alfred? Suspiro antes de ir a sentarse un momento con sus abuelos, a pesar del frio que hacía y de lo mojado del suelo se sentó junto a ellos

-ella es especial, ustedes ya lo saben-suspira- pero él no entiende que ella no es su hija y que no es mi hermana… ¿Cómo dejo que Drake estuviera con ella?

-eso solo demuestra lo especial que eres para Bruce-dijo Dick a sus espalda- ¿o no?

-no creo-suspira- ¿Qué haces aquí, Grayson? ¿Acaso no vez que estoy ocupado?

\- ¿necesitas ayuda?

-estas diciendo que quieres ayudarme a salir a una cita con mi propia novia

-no-dijo riendo- Jason ya dijo que tú debes pedirle permiso primero… pero no, ahora no puedes decir que sabes todo de ella, hay muchas personas mirándote, Damian

-no me importa

-si te importa-dijo con una sonrisa- tienes que ayudarle, así que será mejor que tengas cuidado… demuestra que eres hijo de Bruce Wayne… un caballero-dijo ayudándole a levantarse- ¿sabes serlo, ¿no?

-por supuesto que si-dijo molesto soltando su mano- Pennyworth insistió mucho en enseñarme como tratar a Kat

-quiero que resulte muy bien-suspira- debes demostrar que ya no eres el niño que tu padre cree que eres

-no lo soy, obviamente-suspira- vamos adentro debo prepararme

\- ¿le compraste flores?

-tengo unas para ella, solo debo ir por ellas

\- ¿Qué compraste?

-tulipanes rojos

-rara elección

-la gente estúpida siempre se va por las rosas, cree que va a lo seguro-suspira

-Tim le daba peonias

-ella me ha dicho que le gustan los tulipanes, eso explicaría sus 3 viajes a Holanda

\- ¿Qué más planeas?

-ella es mi novia Grayson-dijo molesto

-para el mundo ella aun es solo tu socia

\- ¿entonces di tu qué más puedo hacer?

-pues a Kitty le gusta mucho el chocolate y el helado…pero es invierno así que lo mejor que puedes hacer es luego del postre llevarla a tomar chocolate caliente… hay una buena cafetería en el centro

-anotado-suspira- ¿acaso así de difícil es salir con una chica?

-claro que si-suspira- bueno… sabes, Alfred dijo que tu abuelo… solo amo a una mujer y que fue su único amor, lo supieron cuando se vieron, eso duraría años

-yo creo que es ella, Grayson… ella es la indicada, simplemente no hay otra mujer que pueda hacerme esto

-no creo que tú le pidieras una cita a otra-dijo moviéndole el cabello- vamos hermano, te enseñare unos trucos nuevos

La mujer se miró al espejo por décima vez, mientras Roy y Jason ya estaba aburridos de que se probara vestidos y peinados, estaba nerviosa, finalmente Roy se levantó y escogió un par de cosas para ella, él sabía lo que le haría ver bien, ella siempre confiaba en eso. Se puso un vestido negro que sobre este tenía encaje recorriendo sus brazos con un cinturón dorado ajustando su pequeña cintura, luego unas joyas, una cadena y unos aretes simples. Dejo su cabello caer en ligeras ondas por su espalda, suspiro y miro a su hermano

\- ¿y ahora?

-mejor-suspira desviando la mirada- esto parece un circo-dijo el pelirrojo

-lo se… es el circo que debemos llevar todos ¿botas o zapatos?

-botas cortas-dijo dándole unos zapatos-

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes esas cosas? -dijo Jason

-soy un amante de las buenas mujeres, Jaybird… las estudie un tiempo ya hora que vivimos en las alas de Kittycat me propuse saber estas cosas para ella, para que no solo sea un icono de la tecnología ¿le contaste?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-la invitaron para una campaña –dijo sonriente- Kitty será rostro de joyas

\- ¿joyas?

-bueno… ayudamos a una empresa pequeña, ya sabes y me pidió el favor, le dije que le respondería luego, aun lo pienso… lo hablare con Damian primero

\- ¿vas a pedirle permiso? -dijo riendo

-no quiero problemas Jason-dijo con el ceño fruncido-necesito hablarlo ¿ok? Roy cree que debería hacerlo y seguro que tú no quieres

-diablos, no

-entonces ¿Qué tiene de malo?

\- ¿y tú qué quieres?

-que es un favor, pero que yo no soy tan bonita como para hacer ese favor

-eres hermosa, Kittycat

-ya me voy… debes estar esperando

-está lleno de fotógrafos-suspira- ¿Cómo vas a pasar?

-Dick me llamo, me dijo que "lleváramos el circo"

-típico del niñato de circo-dijo Jason fastidiado

La mujer salió y entre las luces de los flashes encontró al pelinegro que estaba esperándole con una leve sonrisa, se lo había prometido una cita en su cumpleaños. Le acerco los tulipanes y ella los tomo sonrojada antes de que el tomara su mano, viera aquel anillo con una joya rosa en su dedo y se la besara delicadamente 

\- ¿nos vamos?

\- ¿Alfred nos lleva?

-por supuesto… el insistió en que una motocicleta era muy ruda

Subió junto a ella entre las luces y las personas curiosas, la mujer sonrió al ver a Alfred mirándolos y luego subir la ventanilla entre ellos para dejar que se besaran, fue corto por que en cualquier momento podía lanzarse alguien para ver dentro. Miro a la mujer con una leve sonrisa sujeto la mano que tenía su pequeño anillo

\- ¿Dick te dijo?

-si… insistió que debía hacerlo, por ti y por padre

-está bien

-tú ya eres mi esposa-dijo tomando su mano-este anillo era de mi abuela, se lo dio cuando se comprometieron… era su joya más preciada, nadie lo sabe… bueno ahora Pennyworth lo sabe

-Damian-dijo sonrojada- ¿estás seguro? Es un tesoro de tu familia

-tu eres mi familia también, Kat-le besa- quédatela, cuídalo mucho

-entendido-dijo sonriente- cuando quieras… lo devolveré

-solo para dárselo a nuestro hijo favorito

\- ¿favorito? ¿Escogerás entre uno de ellos?

-por supuesto, padre tiene uno

-Damian, tú no eres tu padre-dijo riendo- ok, no tendremos hijos favoritos

-como quieras-suspira- ya lo veremos

-no bromees

Entraron entre la multitud a un restaurant mientras la mujer sujeta de su brazo al pelinegro algo nerviosa, entraron a una terraza donde más de uno volteo para mirarle, intercambiaban palabras. Era su primera cita real, en parte, ellos hablaban de su infancia de su vida en Gotham incluso de algunos temas triviales mientras comían risotto, la mujer busco en su bolso una pequeña caja y se la entrego. Abrió y encontró un collar oscuro con una pluma negra, él sonrió un poco antes de ponerlo en su cuello sin demora

-te queda bien

-me gusta

-lo mande a hacer a una joyería-sonríe- ellos… me han pedido que les ayude en una campaña publicitaria, han sido una las empresas que ayudo para surgir… ya sabes-dijo riendo- bueno ellos… me pidieron posar en su campaña

\- ¿quieres hacerlo?

-bueno, quiero ayudar… es un poco tonto… yo no siento que sea hermosa para eso, no lo suficiente

-lo eres… no quiero que nadie más te mire, pero sabes… eso haría enojar a Todd

-si lo haría enojar-dijo riendo

-hazlo

\- ¿Por qué?

-para que puedas verte con los ojos que yo te veo-sonríe levemente-no solo me gustas por tu inteligencia

\- ¿de verdad? -dijo sonriente-gracias Damian

\- ¿te gusta esto?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-salir a citas

-es agradable, sabes-sonríe- es un poco extraño que todos nos observen… pero de apoco se volverá normal

-lose-suspira

-estas muy complaciente

-lo se… es mejor así… no quiero defraudar a nadie-dijo besando su mano-tu eres mi esposa, Kat

-esposa feliz, vida feliz

-eso decía siempre mi abuelo… encontré cintas viejas

-Damian-aprieta su mano- tú no eres tu abuelo

-lo se

-nuestro amor… será tan épico como el de ellos-sonríe alegremente- aún más si podemos…

-lo sé-vuelve a besar su mano- lo lamento… si esto te molesta

-claro que no… yo sé que ellos fueron felices-sonríe- y tú solo quieres ser feliz

-contigo

-lo sé-sonríe- no te preocupes

Se levantaron y caminaron por el parque de Gotham, ella con la chaqueta del pelinegro, charlando un poco mientras la mujer miraba las estrellas, sus manos se rozaron, él le miro y agarro su delicada mano. Trato de desviar un poco la mirada, un truco de Grayson, aparentar que tomar su mano no era la gran cosa cuando en el fondo le hacia temblar. Ella solo sonrió sonrojada mientras seguían caminando por el parque.

Como hubieran deseado terminar esa velada juntos pero las miradas de los periodistas no dejaron que siquiera se besaron para despedirse, la dejo en el lobby de su edificio con un beso en su mejilla antes de marcharse a casa.

Tenían al menos dos citas al mes las que pronto se volvieron más comunes y no solo en Gotham, la joven pareja se extendió por el mundo además de que el rostro de la mujer gracias a la campaña de las joyas se volvió aún más cotizada, y esa solo era la primera de muchas que venían.

\- ¿Cuánto será suficiente para que nos mudemos juntos? -pregunto el pelinegro

-Dami-dijo riendo- se supone que solo estamos tomando café

\- ¿dos novios tomando café, es raro?

-no creo, pero, es un gran paso-dijo dando un sorbo- ¿Qué tal un par de meses?

\- ¿cuantos pares?

\- 3 al menos

\- ¡6 meses! -soltando una risita- ¿bromeas Kat?... llevamos dos años saliendo

-para los demás y tu padre solo dos meses, incluso yo diría que al menos un año mas

-eres malvada Foster

\- ¿Por qué? -dijo riendo

-no entiendes-sonrió levemente- no puedo estar sin ti

-eres un cursi, cuando lo propones Damian Wayne


	9. Chapter 9

La mujer se levantó adormilada desde el piso, otra vez se había desmayado en el trabajo, al menos nadie se había dado cuenta, se sentó y dio un suspiro. Ni siquiera se había conectado demasiado, quizás una baja de azúcar o algo por el estilo, se levantó lentamente y se quedó en la silla un momento hasta escuchar la puerta y ver a su hermano entrar

-estas pálida

-no

-te estoy viendo-suspira-iremos a comer algo ¿puedes levantarte?

\- ¿cómo no voy a poder levantarme y caminar? -dijo riendo- ¿acaso estoy enferma?

-pues no pero si te desmayas cada semana… esta semana lleva 2 veces, es hora de que veas a un especialista

-¿Qué especialista que entienda mi condición?

-pues el único que conocemos

-no, por favor no

-vamos, no es tan malo, solo algo de rutina

-si sabe que he tenido esto y no le he dicho me matara

-lo siento Kitty, ya lo llame

La mujer se quedó recostada sobre la cama de su habitación mientras Alfred le revisaba, tenían el trato de que ni siquiera su novio sabría de esto, a pesar de que ya planeaban vivir juntos. Todos estaban pendientes de cada detalle de su relación y ambos habían logrado mantenerse juntos a pesar de los problemas.

Alfred finalmente se sentó a su lado y ella le miro confusa

-no sé si para usted, señorita, son buenas noticias

\- ¿Cómo es eso?... ¿acaso hay malas noticias que son buenas noticias?

-señorita-le mira

-vamos Alfred, son o no buenas

-va a tener un bebe

-… bueno…tenías razón

-pensé que le había enseñado al amo Damian a cuidarla

-le enseñaste a ser un caballero, si esa es la pregunta… Alfie…le mira- ¿que voy a hacer?

-pues… que quiere hacer

-obviamente Dami va a querer que lo tengamos, que vivía en la mansión y que …. Nos casemos

-ustedes están casados, señorita

-l-lo sé-desvía la mirada

El rodeo con sus brazos, se notaba la conmoción en sus ojos, el temor que mantenía mientras se afirmaba de su oscura chaqueta entre sollozos, espero un momento para volver a mirarle a los ojos. Le dio su pañuelo y espero que se calmara para poder hablar con ella

-el querrá que viva en la mansión… yo no tengo hogar, no sé de eso

-señorita… no quiero que hable como el amo Jason

-pero es verdad, es decir, yo… mi familia… yo no tengo nada

-nos tiene señorita, el amo Jason y todos aquí

-me refiero a que… yo no tengo un lugar, donde llegar y que sea mi hogar Alfie, solo tengo… departamentos, pequeños cuartos para pasar la noche y volver al trabajo, incluso el de Gotham, es solo para estar con Dami

-estoy seguro de que usted podría tener… un hogar, no tiene por que vivir en la mansión, el entenderá

-creo que no hablamos de la misma persona

El pelinegro apenas pudo dejar su trabajo aquella noche, se apresuró por la escalera de emergencia hasta el apartamento, con una cajita de cupcakes que se había pasado a comprar aun con su traje. Entro silencioso, se detuvo un segundo para que el escáner lo leyera y se metió hasta dentro, se quitó el antifaz y la miro sobre la cama, se quitó su traje y se deslizo entre las sabanas abrazándole con una sonrisa cuando sintió sus manos húmedas. Ella no era de las que lloraba, así que se acabaría el mundo o el terminaría en la calle por algo que hizo

-Kat…-pregunto en un susurro

-antes de comenzar… lo que sea que venga ahora… puedo pedirte algo

-por ti, lo que sea, solo dímelo

-no vamos a vivir en la mansión… por los próximos años

-dijiste que aún no nos iríamos a vivir juntos

-solo escúchame, tendremos nuestra propia casa, quiero que en su contrato diga, Kat Foster y Damian Wayne

-oh-sonrió levemente- me encanta, pero… que te hizo cambiar de…-le mira -Kat…

-Dami…-se sonroja-creo que debería salir un nombre más ahí

\- ¿Jason? -pregunto confundido

-no… no ese no-dijo riendo-pero… uno diferente, uno nuevo… Dami… vamos a tener un bebe

-oh…

-c-creo que si no quieres… aun así lo tendré

-no, estaba pensando, tienes razón, debería tener el nombre también, digo necesitara propiedades, para su futuro, nuestra vida no está asegura, en especial nosotros, no sabemos que podría suceder, vamos a tener que poner un guardián, Alfred está un poco viejo… además ¿Cómo vamos a educarlo?... es decir, yo puedo dejar la empresa, pero tú no, no ahora, estas creciendo de manera asombrosa

-calma-dijo riendo- Dami ¿quieres esto?

\- ¡claro que si! -le besa- eres mi esposa ¿porque no querría?

-no… no se-sonríe levemente- espera… Bruce

-solo… no puedes dejar disfrutar un momento ¿puedes?

-ok

El primer paso sería contarles a los hermanos, habían acordados llamarlos la noche siguiente, solo para ganarse la mirada acusadora de Jason, mientras que los demás parecían lo bastante contentos. Luego el pelinegra tenía la misión de contarle a su padre, todo se hizo más complicado con misiones y los constantes viajes del mayor pero finalmente llego el día. Le llamo a la oficina, pero no podía mirarlos directamente a los ojos, estaba algo nervioso, no quería alejare de su padre, pero si era por su familia, ya había perdido un hijo y no dejaría que pasara en otro

-padre-le mira- voy a irme

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

-voy a comprar un apartamento con Kat, vamos a vivir juntos desde ahora…

-eres muy joven para decidir eso, Damian… además no creo…

-llevamos saliendo años-le interrumpe- es el momento que te diga, desde que la conocí me intereso… hemos mantenido esto desde que tengo 16 años

-Damian tu no entiendes

-vamos a tener una hija… o un hijo… vamos a formar una familia ahora, padre

\- ¿es porque te dije que no podías?

-no… es porque ella es simplemente asombrosa

-parece que ustedes a tiene todo decidido

-solo vengo a informarte desde ahora viviré con ella

\- ¿escogerán a Alfred de tutor?

-no, ella a eligió a alguien

\- ¿Jason?

-no, mucho peor

Arsenal se quedó serio y se sujetó el rostro un momento, no podía creer lo que ella decía, se mantuvo en silencio varios minutos. La mujer le dejo ahí con un papel sobre la mesa, no es que no creyera en Jason, pero para él le tenía una misión quizás más complicada, mantener su compañía. Roy Harper seguía sin firmar mirando la hoja con un lápiz al lado, su se te había enfriado y su dona había sido devorada por Titus, seguía en la misma posición a pesar del tiempo transcurrido

-entonces… esto dice que… si tú y Dami se mueren… ambos… ¿yo tengo que hacerme cargo de tu pequeña?

-o pequeños-añadió Damian

\- ¿yo?

-si, Roy, tu-dijo la mujer

\- ¿sobre todas las aves?

-bueno… la cláusula habla que tanto, Bruce, Tim, Dick, Jay y Alfie deben visitar a nuestros pequeños según se lleguen a un orden de visita… pero tú te harás cargo

-también estipula el dinero que se te dará, para ti y ellos por separado, se te dejara esta casa a tu nombre y cuando ellos sean mayores se harán cargo-dijo Damian cruzándose de brazos

-digo… tu sabes que clase de problemas… he tenido-desvía la mirada- ¿Cómo creen en mí?

-cuidaste siempre bien de Kat-le mira- siempre, no como Todd… algo mucho más paternal, sé que te vas a dar el tiempo de tener a nuestros hijos de prioridad, ante cualquier cosa

-Roy confió en ti-sonrió la mujer- no lo dejamos a la ligera

Sonrió tranquilo, realmente se había arreglado y las personas volvían a creer en él, ella había confiado en él, a pesar de todos sus problemas anteriores. Sonrió y la abrazo apretadamente teniendo cuidado de su creciente vientre. Miro el papel y firmo decidido antes de sonreír

-esto es en caso solo de que ambos mueran… pero suena genial

-eres un verdadero idiota-dijo el pelinegro

La mujer sonrió levemente antes de estirarse en la cama, su vientre había crecido un poco y se acariciaba cada vez que podía, hace poco habían dado la noticia así que era de lo que más se hablaba. El pelinegro llego con una taza de té junto con un sándwich, ella le miro de mala cara, habían chocado constantemente debido a que ella tenía diferentes antojos dulces y el solo trataba de mantener su vida un poco más saludable

-no me miras así, Kat

-esto mirando a mi esposo, con la cara que quiero

-nuestra hija merece una vida saludable, ya hablamos de esto

-no te cuesta nada

-me costara en algún momento sonrió levemente- ¿pedí que trajeran helado saludable ¿de acuerdo?

-gracias-sonríe- ¿no estás un poco asustado?

-por supuesto que si, sobre todo por pensar que es meta humana… que tus poderes podría afectarlas a las dos, estoy muy asustado

-Dami

-vale la pena, lo se

-te amo

-y yo a ti, Kat… te dije que no podías librarte de mi

-no creo que pueda-dijo sonriente


	10. Chapter 10

-te vez desastroso-dijo Jason tomando a la niña en sus brazos- horriblemente, un total desastre, tu nombre debería ser el de un tornado, sabes… bueno quizás el de ella-mira a la niña- ¿Qué me dices, Ellie?

\- ¡huracán Eleonor! -dijo la niña animada

-vamos, 5 años… eso no es tanto ¿o sí?

-puedes callarte un segundo, Todd-dijo el pelinegro molesto -esta niña es más peligrosa de lo que crees

-no lo es, es solo una niña, con telequinesis…

-tío, tío… el tío Roy me dio una pistola

-que lastima, iba a llevarte a comprar una-dijo riendo- ¿Kat aprobó eso?

-claro que si -se cubre los ojos- es solo con balas de plástico, no hacen daño

-iré a llevarla de paseo-suspira- duerme un rato, idiota

-puedes no decir malas palabras-se cubre con una almohada-es la regla

-al menos sube a la cama… o tu hija tendrá que hacerlo

-estoy bastante cómodo

-la cama tiene pintura-dijo la niña emocionada

-quédate en el maldito suelo

El pelinegro le cambio el vestido a la niña, tomo la correa del gran danés y salieron de paseo por las calles hasta el parque, a pesar de la restricción que tenían él le compro algunos dulces y se quedaron en el suelo hablando mientras ella le lanzaba una pelota al gran danés.

Ese día en particular había ido por la niña por varias razones, había terminado un ciclo de misiones todas enfocadas a la corte, al fin podían darse un descanso. La mujer estaba abriendo una nueva sucursal y se mantenía en el trabajo mucho tiempo. El pelinegro estaba también en sus cosas de Enterprise, manejando todo desde casa con la niña revoloteando por todos lados. La niña era inquieta, aventurera y lo que más ansiaba era un poco de aire para mantenerse fresca, pero el apartamento le quedaba pequeño, además que ansiaba sacar el provecho de sus poderes al máximo.

En el apartamento apenas escucho la puerta abrirse se alzó a prisa para ver a sus hermanos entrar silencioso, pero no sirvió de mucho, él se levantó a prisa y se sentó en el sofá donde entre las almohadas encontró una manzana a medio comer

-vete a la cama-dijo Dick autoritario

-la cama esta con pintura

-vete a la oficina, estamos preparando una fiesta ¿lo olvidaste?

-uh? -dijo confundido- si, si lo recuerdo

\- ¿hace cuando que no duermes? -pregunto Dick

-unas 36 horas…estuvimos… muy ocupados con lo del monitorio de la cuidad de la división botánica que hace Kat-se limpia los ojos- ¿Qué celebramos?

\- ¿la división de tu esposa, además tu hija empieza la escuela la próxima semana?

-claro-dijo adormilado

-llévalo tú-dijo Tim- yo llamare a Alfred-suspira

La mujer lanzo un suspiro cansada mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio solo para descasar sus ojos, pero dio un salto al escuchar una taza golpear el escritorio. Miro al pelirrojo que le había dejado la taza en frente de ella, dio un sorbo y le miro algo molesta por despertarle. Dejo que ella se bebiera su café con algunos dulces antes de obligarle a entrar a una reunión, al menos sabia fingir que se mantenía bien, pero estaba exhausta de usar sus poderes.

Luego de su reunión le esperaba un tazón de helado que el pelirrojo le preparo y dejo que descansara mientras el leía el periódico

-sabes que interesante?

\- ¿Qué cosa, Roy?

-que más de una vez a la semana tenga que leer el periódico porque sales tú en el

-siendo mi asistente

-secretario ejecutivo-corrigió

-no deberías leer lo del periódico… -dijo riendo-yo al menos, no lo hago, no de mí, ni de Dami

-solo hablan cosas lindas de ustedes, como son la pareja del momento que parecen unidos para siempre

-sabes que es más difícil que eso

\- ¿tener una hija con poderes?

-exactamente-dijo riendo-diablos Roy, solo espero llegar a casa, tomar un baño, leerle un cuento a mi pequeña y luego dormir una larga siesta

-la fiesta

\- ¿que fiesta? -dijo sorprendida

-la de la nueva división, en casa, y mi pequeña Elli-bird

-mi pequeña, Roy-dijo riendo

Trato de maquillarse un poco, esconder las ojeras que oscurecían sus ojos, miro al pelirrojo antes de salir del ascensor. Todos se veían animados, la niña parecía animada mientras que mostraba con orgullo sus poderes a todos sus invitados. La mujer necesitaba un descanso así que, entre los saludos y felicitaciones hasta la habitación, cerro con pestillo, pero lanzo un pequeño salto para ver a él pelinegro sentado en la cama mirándole sorprendido

-Kat… yo, lo siento, digo… debería estar a tu lado

-oh Dami, pareces un mapache-se sienta sobre sus piernas-un lindo mapache

-estoy exhausto ¿Cuándo pensamos hacer esto?

-nunca, fueron ellos, pero tiene razón en hacerlo por nosotros y nuestros pequeña... esa revoltosa es el centro de atención a donde vaya, es bueno para nosotros

-es bueno para nosotros, supongo-sonrió levemente antes de abrazarle-podemos quedarnos un momento

-oh, seguro que los demás pueden manejarlo, solo un momento

Se besaron antes de salir con los demás, todo parecía animados, pero ellos se quedaron en el sofá hablando algunas cosas antes de que lentamente cayeran en un profundo sueño a pesar del bullicio de la fiesta.

El pelinegro despertó confundido, la luz se metía en el apartamento por la ventana, se refregó los ojos y luego vio a su niña durmiendo a su lado cubierta por una manta, a su pareja al otro lado apoyada en su hombro a sus hermanos desperdigados por la sala durmiendo luego de la fiesta. Solo habían quedado platos vacíos y vasos sucios en el lugar, pero dio una leve sonrisa, jamás pensó que se vería en esa situación, donde en su apartamento quedara el desastre de una fiesta suya, a pesar de que poco y nada le había disfrutado debido a su cansancio. Pero se sentía feliz de poder tener su vida, una familia y amigos que llenaran aquel apartamento. Se giro y beso la frente de su pareja, luego su hija y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo, pero la mirada de su hermano se lo impidió

-nunca lo preguntaste

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué pensábamos?... ella es nuestra hermana ¿sabes? ... si estábamos de acuerdo con eso

\- ¿te parece mal ahora?... ¿luego de Elli?

-no, claro que no…-mira a la pequeña- fuimos por su mochila ayer, y sabes… fue algo estúpidamente emocionante-sonrió levemente- nunca pensé que me emocionaría tanto comprar una mochila, ni siquiera cuando Alfred consiguió la mia, la primera vez que fui a clases

-bueno, eso pasa cuando un niño forma parte de tu vida-mira a la pequeña-debiste ver cuando compramos sus aretes… cuando conseguimos su primer vestido

-lo se… el punto es que debes cuidarles… ellas son mi familia

-todos lo somos-dijo Dick adormilado-sabes, compre esas cosas de libros costoso para la escuela, táchenlo de la lista

-también sus útiles escolares, todo-dijo Tim

-le compre una lonchera adorable, tiene forma de gatito-dijo Roy- podríamos solo ir a una cafetería a desayunar, que traigan huevos y tocino… un poco de café estaría bien

-sería una buena idea-dijo la mujer refregándose los ojos-además no tiene por que comprar tantas cosas para Ellie, tenemos dinero

-Kat esas son cosas que hace la familia-sonrió Tim- nos ayudamos, y ustedes con suerte tiene tiempo para verse entre si, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer

-pagaremos el desayuno-dijo el menor- es lo menos que podemos hacer- se levanta con la niña en brazos-vamos a darle un baño a esta revoltosa, prepárense

La mujer sonrió alegre, hace unos pocos años no hubiera soñado jamás tener un desayuno como aquel, toda su familia reunida para desayunar, incluso Bruce y Alfred se habían unido a comer en una pequeña cafetería en Gotham. Solo se quedó ensimismada en la vista que su familia le daba, mientras daba sorbos a su café y a su lado su hija pintaba con algunos lápices esparcidos en la mesa y daba bocados a algunos waffles. Su pareja beso su mejilla anotar que ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos

\- ¿estás bien mami?

-si-dijo riendo-solo estaba pensando

-Kat-le da una servilleta-estas llorando

\- ¿Qué? -se limpia aprisa-n-no… no estoy llorando

-si mami ¿está enojada?

-no-sonrió-estoy feliz-besa su frente- estoy feliz Ellie

\- ¿segura? -dijo el pelinegro

-s-si-le mira- solo estaba pensando, en ti… en mí, en nosotros hace unos años… ¿recuerdas?... jamás pensé que llegaríamos hasta aquí

-yo tampoco

-gracias Dami-le besa


End file.
